


Chasing The Light

by pokerjoker2



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I had to do it to them, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Redemption, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Romance, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, charactersbeingoutofcharacter, edgy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokerjoker2/pseuds/pokerjoker2
Summary: Logan didn't expect Remus of all to wanna be near him. He didn't get why the side who he really didn't share anything in common with wanna to be friends. But yet some how there was so much under the surface then he thought.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There gonna be more. it just not letting me change the 1 to ? for now until I add another chapter.

“For the last time we can't attack a person Remus” Logan shouted behind him. Remus was tailing him holding a bunch of knives of different kinds. Some falling out of his hands.

“What about dismembering someone's arm? Hey Thomas has some friends who can lend a helping hand~” He said, dropping all the knives and pulling his hand off. And holding it. Grinning at his joke.

Logan sighs loudly. “That literally would not do anything besides get us locked up and waste a large amount of productivity. ” Logan explained.

“Oh come on a little finger wouldn't hurt now would it”

Logan was now really not in the mood for this. “Remus, I need time to chill out. Can you leave me alone for a while please?” Logan told him.

The side frowned and looked worried. “Oh okay um see you next Time Loser” He said running away leaving his knives.

Logan noticed the pile of knives and sighed. 

Why couldn't it be anyone else? Why did it have to be him?

Logan lately ever since the DWIT episode Remus has been following Logan around. Logan thinks the side has become a parasite to him. He was barging into his room or work place trying to cause chaos. By screaming or fighting him. To even kidnapping him at one point. He can't understand the side.

Logan did not get why he was acting like this. He never stood out in a way for a dark side to run after him all the time. If he knew the issue this side had with him he would fix it. But at last Remus was just a bunch of questions rather than answers.

Footsteps could be heard. A shorter figure came behind him looking over to see the pile of knives.

“What the hell got into that freak” Virgil said, kneeling down at the knives.

“Has he always not been like this?” Logan asked.

“He has never been this clingy. He seems desperate, maybe he is fading or something” Virgil stated, somewhat seeming better. He pulled his hoodie down and stood up.

“I mean maybe revealing himself to Thomas. Show that he not needed”

“I don't know why he is getting clingy to you, of all people Logan. No offence” Which was added at the last minute. 

“It's fine. I don't exactly understand either. He seemed upset earlier when I told him to leave” Logan state scratching his chin.  
“What the hell is going on with him? Logan tells him to back off. You are not vocal enough about this, that 's probably why he keeps crawling back in” Virgil demanded.

“No. I need to know the reason he acted this way. If he faded obviously he sought help. But he seems the type to not state his feelings and would rather make jokes about it. Maybe I shou-” Logan was cut off.

“He's just a weird Logan. He has literally no logic to him. He is just a parasite most of the time. He just not a good person “Virgil said

“Virgil” Logan called.

“I just think you should tell him to back off. If he hurts you again I just-” Virgil finished .

“Virgil He really has no impact. He can't really hurt us unless you let him”Logan said putting his hand on his shoulder.

“I won't let him even if he tries , trust me” Logan finished.

Logan sighed.

“Next time I see him I will tell him to back off” Logan promised.

“Okay”

“How do I get the smartass to like me?” Remus screams as he kicks an already broken small table over, kicking the vase off of it. Janus is sitting in a chair knitting a scarf.

“Why doesn't he like me?” Remus yelled.

“Hmmm I wonder why” Janus remarked.

“I tried everything. Gifts and having fun dialogue and even kidnapping him” Remus cried as he brought out his morning star and smashed the little table.

“Yeah your gift is so amazing. Like your own nipples back after them being shoveled up your nose is such a nice gift” Janus remarked.

“Like I don't know why he hates me. Like I only show up once and he already likes “Who is this sexy prick”” Remus said.

“He definitely gonna like the man who complimenting himself while pretending to be him” 

“What the hell are you doing, are you fucking knitting?” Remus asked.

“I wanna to get into something productive while you complain because not everyone likes you” Janus poked.

“Oh you think I care what the hell this anal holes think about me. As if. No I care because Logan is literally the only one who at least gives you a chance in a debate” Remus explained.

“I give him that he is the only side who not first thing is to kick you off the moon” Janus said.

“I want a fair shot. And he literally the only shot I can have in a place like this” Remus cried.

“When did you care about fair?” Janus said looking away from his knitting.

“Since I’m gonna get my ass beat by a fucking spider and virgin prince” 

Janus put his things down. And walk over to Remus. He grabs the morningstar out of his hands and drops it on the floor.

“Listen Remus, I know you wanna get a fair ground but kinda forgetting you’re you” Janus told him.

“Remus I personally don't support this whole hanging out with the only good side with a brain situation. Because If you some how effect him with the stupid shit that come out your mouth you could ruin our chances of getting up there” Janus said getting closer and closer.

“Just watch out with what you say. Because if it all came to then hurting Thomas then were all what they say. Oh right “ fuck”. So got it” Janus said with an end fake smile.

Remus nodded nervously.

“Trust me Remus I am your friend here. Just don't mess up what I build right. Or wise you be in the light room for a few days”

Remus nodded again. Remus turns pale of the thought of the light room. Janus leaves and grabs his stuff and then leaves into the black mist of the hallway.

Remus showed a piss off frown as deep his finger into his sleeve. As he grabs his morning star and smashes it into the wall. Breathing heavily as it feels it fades to black.

Logan is now sitting in his room working at his desk. His room is like a dark academia fever dream. Butterflies in picture frames cover the wall above his desk. His desk is neatly organized. Book shelves were all over the room basically covering every wal. He had no closet but a small area of a rack full of pants suits and one pair of night clothing with shoe lining the bottom. He had a stand in the corner with a statue head of Aristotle with a candle next to it. The floor was a dark wood. And the wall showed a white color to them but still covered in darkness. A ceiling fan swing. On Logan's desk was a small version of a great white shark in a bowl and a pile of papers.

Logan is working on Thomas' schedule for the next week. Music violin music is played in the background.

A knock is heard at the door. 

“You may proceed,” Logan says.

The door is open and Remus walks over to cover the eyes of Logan.

“can you not. I can't see” Logan said, still not knowing who it is.

“Guess who?”Remus said.

“Guess from the pitch and roughness of your voice I’m guessing it's Remus” Logan said with the hands being taken off of him.

“Bingo dildo “ Remus said smiling.  
“Wow look at all those mess up animals you pin to your wall. I wanna do the same thing to you sometimes” Remus flirted.

“What is your plan this time? Are you planning on getting your knives” Logan said spinning around his chair. He gestures toward the knives on the floor near the cello case by a huge dark wood shelf.

“Oh shit right. Ah I would miss these things. Thank you loser” Remus smiled picking one up.

Remus notices the cello case. It was an autumn brown with golden writing on it that said Logan.

“Holy shit you actually play with something beside your brain dick” Remus told him not believing.

“Yes I do more than play with my “Brain dick”” Logan said as he turned to his table again.

“You should play for me sometimes. Guys who are good with their hands are so fucking hot you know” Remus said flirting.

Logan shrugged it off. “I can't. I'm very busy with stuff I need to get down. I don't want things to go to chaos.” 

“But aren't you always busy with stuff. you can't always be this busy what about when you take breaks to jack off or to read a book or whatever you bookworms do” Remus said, playing with one of his knives.

“I just can't. I just have so much to do and if no one does it no one can function” 

“Man, the other side must treat you like god if you're doing so much. If I work up here I would kiss your shoes since it seems you do so much” Remus told him walking over to the little desk.

“Um well no actually sometimes they don't listen to me. But that is not what is important. Listen Remus I really need to work on this” Logan told him.

“Hey let's play 20 questions” Remus suggested looking at the little bowl with the shark trying to eat Remus' finger as he pressed them against the bowl.

“I will be out of your hair if you just play it with me” Remus promised, giving him puppy eyes. 

“Fine but you have to leave once we both answer them all” Logan told him.

“Deal” Remus screamed.

Remus walked over to Logan's bed which was a gray blue color bed sheet. He sat criss cross on it allowing his shoes to cause some mud onto it.

Logan rolls the chair closer to remus.

“I go first then,” Logan said.

What did Logan want to ask the man? Logan never thought about Remus that much since he barely saw him over the years. Patton was so against seeing dark sides to the point he and Janus made a wall to separate the wall. So Remus being in his life now was strange. 

“ Um Why don't you call yourself a prince like Roman or even higher?” Logan asked.

That is a good starter question Logan thought.

“Logan if I were to call myself a prince like Roman I would basically become the worst version of him. I was always seen lower than him so being a duke made more sense and safer than being a prince” Remus explained.

“Also I know Roman has this whole need to take care of others. And I really don't wanna have that label to be put on me” Remus scratched his head.

“Interesting”

“Alright mine turn. What's your weirdest kink?”Remus asked with delight.

“I don't really have one” Logan said looking away.

“Oh come on nerd you got something that turns your robot gears” Remus complained.

“Well to be honest the only thing that stimulated is maybe eye makeup” Logan admitted.

“Wait you're not joking? You like eye makeup ?” Remus asked while leaning close and then falling off the bed.

He jumps back up. “I kinda joked when I asked,” Remus said in disbelief.

“Yeah is that such a surprise. I get affect by Thomas getting a crush like anyone else does here”

“Oh, I would love to see how you look while that happens “Remus remarked.

Remus could not believe the nerd like guys with eye makeup. Remus always saw Logan as a man who could never feel pleasure. Not saying he was asexual more so as a person who just would not want to. So hearing about eye makeup preference was new.

Logan blush harshly feeling this sexual tension.

“Alright why do you eat deodorant ? No one eats anything that odd '' Logan knotted.

“It tastes so good~ You good sides are really missing out. Like it's so moist and pickle flavor makes it taste so good” Remus told.

“But it is not good for your body at all,” Logan said.

“A lot of things are not healthy but people keep doing them,” Remus told him.

“There's a big difference between straight deodorant versus a hot dog Remus,” Logan told him.

“You say potato I say smash miss potato head” Remus jokes.

Logan rolled his eyes.

“So when did you start playing the cello?” Remus asked while he got back up to sit on the bed”

“When Thomas was in middle school I was not as needed as I was now. So I would practice on my days off” Logan told him.

Remus hmm to that. Remus would love to see this nerd play that thing. Maybe him and Logan could start a band where he plays the drum and he plays the cello. That sounds like a hard core duo if he ever heard one.

“Do you play anything Remus?” Logan asked.

“I play the drums sometimes. Mostly to parody song like taylor swift shake it off sometimes”

“So here my new question. Do the sides treat you weirdly?” Remus asked.

“What do you mean by that?” Logan asked.

“I mean do they treat you off base on your being biased and such?” Remus explained.

“I guess a little but it's because sometimes they kinda are biased when it comes to Thomas' safety. And I don't judge them for that”

“You know that counts as a question right?” Remus told him.

“But-”

“Eh no buts you still asked a question” He smiled.

“Fine”

“Remus, I'm kinda curious, why do you keep trying to hang out with me?”

“I want you to like me” Remus confess

A pause took hold. Remus wanted Logan to like him? Why did Remus want such a thing? Logan never had someone actively want something like that. Granted when it came to Remus anything he did with him was new.

Logan was about to ask why but he realized that count as another question.

“You have a lot of power and your pretty un bias so I kinda need you on my side at least a little bit”

“Remus I only agree with a side if they going by logic and not just going after someone”

“So I have the most logical side… Besides you of course” Remus told him.

“Remus I pretty much like all sides”

“Really you never hated another side” Remus asked.

Really the guy could not hate another side? Logan was pretty much like a saint next to Remus then. Remus hated so many sides. He hates his brother for leaving him. He hates the little glasses weirdo. He hates Janus sometimes for stuff he did. The only person Remus didn’t was Virgil. Him and Virgil were never on the best sides. But Virgil was kinda like Logan when he was younger. Innocent and not ruined like Remus was. Remus was broken. Remus was broken by choice Virgil was broken by faith.

“No not really” 

“Fuck I just used up a question” Remu curse himself.

Logan chuckled after that, causing a shocked look from Remus.

“Oh the nerd like misery” 

“No it just your own rules went and came back at you”

“I guess we're at fair grounds again,” Remus said.

“Why did you think I didn't like you?” Logan asked.

“Because you little told me I had no impact” 

They were both silent for a bit.

“You told me I pretty much was nothing like everyone else says about me”Remus continued

“Remus you aren't nothing. Some of your actions I am against but you are not nothing. I just” Logan

“It just was against what you were doing, Remus. It was just not productive to focus on stuff like that” Logan explained.

“Why is it not important?”Remus asked.

“Because it doesn't help anyone really. Remus if you want answers to questions then ask me I can help but going after Thomas sleeping hours is a problem” Logan explained.

“Then how can I be useful?” Remus asked.

“Well instead of going into his sleeping hour why not just make something out of it like writing a mystery story” Logan said.

“Logan you really think I can write?” 

“You are creativity of course you can”

“Man it feels like it been forever since I been called creativity”

“I can refer to you to it if you want” Logan suggested

“Sure I would like that,” Remus said.

A nice small moment of silence came out of that. 

“Hey I have pretty much only one question left. So can you play paradise by cold play for me” Remus asked.

“Really you actually want me to play you something” Logan asked in disbelief.

“Oh come on I wanna see the skill you have” Remus told him.

Logan was happy Remus asked about it since it had been so long but he felt like he would disappoint since it had been so long. It has been forever since he even touched the case.

“Logan I ain’t gonna judge you base on your skills. Trust me”

“I know just don't wanna disappoint”

“Just try that all you need to do “

Logan got out of his seat and went over to the case which was on the floor. It was covered in old dust. He wiped his hand on the top of it to the dust flying in the air. His name in golden logan letters shine at him. He opened it to see his dark blue cello. Looking polish and clean. Logan took it out. And turn to Remus.

“Ohh sexy Logan” Remus remarked. Causing a blush from Logan.

Logan walked over to the bed and sat down next to remus.

“Why do you want me to play cold?” Logan asked.

“Because Virgil used to play it in his room last week he was on the dark side,” Remus told him.

“Do you miss him?” 

“Kind of and kind of not. people tend to leave me. So I don't grab onto people as much. Also when virgil left I pretty much knew it was gonna happen since this and him just not liking us”

“I'm sorry to hear that-” Logan before being cut off.

“Hey, just play already,” Remus said with a fake smile.

Logan nodded and adjusted the string to get the right sound. And then began.

Logan messes up on parts here and there. He never really plays this song anyway but Remus seems to quite enjoy it. When he finished Remus gave him a round of applause.

“I mess up on some of the keys-”

“Logan you only just started playing again now. It's still amazing to hear it” Remus told him, causing a bit of blush.

“Hey do you mind if I come back and listen to it in your free time?” Asked Remus as he got up.

“Wait, you're already leaving,” Logan asked.

“Oh trust me I would love to hear you play that sweet thing for hours but I got a deadly snake to make sure he does not come here and shank me” Remus said with delight. 

“Though trust me I’m so coming back” Remus told him.

“Alright then,” Logan said as he got up but was cut off by Remus licking his cheek.

Logan ears were crimson red and so were his cheeks. 

“Why would you do that?” Logan asked.

“Told you before there was no rhythm or reason I just did” Remus smiled.

“I will write that down then,” Logan told him. 

Remus walks out waving a goodbye and then leaves.

Logan looks back to the cello that is leading against his bed frame.

Did Logan go from not liking the guy to then getting upset with him leaving?


	2. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton deman- I mean suggest for Logan to take a day off. Logan decide to spend it with his new friend Remus. A lot is realized in one day.

Logan and Remus have been secretly seeing each. Remus was the one wanting to keep it under wraps. So Logan was okay with that. Most of their talking has been about questions that Remus brought to him instead of Thomas or sessions of enjoying the cello. Logan really didn’t expect for this to be common. It's nice for him and Remus to bond. 

Logan was in the kitchen having a very balanced breakfast with Virgil listening to some music next to him. Patton is working on a cross word puzzle which he doesn't get but feel it a good thing to start his day with. Roman is drinking orange juice and some bread with jam on it.

Patton glanced over to Logan. 

“Hey kiddo is that your 5th cup of coffee?” Patton asked.

Logan looks up from the table. Logan has been tired lately due to a lot of work being put on him. The sides tend to ask for stuff for Thomas to do and Logan gotta change a lot of things for it. It has been causing him to lose a lot of sleep.

“Yes ,but I am fine. Thank you patton” Logan told him, taking another sip.

“Logan have you been not sleeping?” Patton asked.

Virgil gave Logan a look already assuming.

“I just haven't slept due to my work load,”Logan told him.

“Really what do you even do? I thought you were just in your room doing puzzles all day” Roman jokes.

“Um no I-”

“Roman you can't think that way about Logan” Patton cut in.

“Oh sorry that's what I thought. Virgil does the same thing-” Roman said.

“I just don't just do nothing all day asshole” Virgil yelled at him.

“Oh really you don't. You literally play sleeping music all day , I can hear it by the way” Roman yelled.

“Well this got out of hand quickly,” Patton said, getting out of his chair and yanking Virgil off the table.

Logan sighs loudly. This is literally one of the reasons he doesn't talk about a lot of things. Everyone gets so judgemental so quickly.

Patton walked over to Logan. 

“Hey so obviously you need sleep right?” Patton said.

“Yes but-” Logan was cut off.

“Then take the day off” Patton told him.  
“Wait what?” Logan asked.

Taking the day off? Logan didn't know how that was gonna work since he needed work to be done today.

“But I have tons of work to do and I-”

“Oh nonsense, I can do it easy peasy” Patton told him.

“Patton I don't think you get it. T-”

“Logan you're just denying yourself a break just take one” Patton told him grab his wrist which should be kind but. He was squeezing it hard.

“Trust me you need one”

Logan nodded not wanting this to go further. Roman fake cough to get attention from him. Roman put his arms on the table and leaned forward. Patton let go and walk out of the room. Taking his puzzle with him.

“So nerd what are you gonna do all day?” Roman asked.

Virgil looked irritated at Roman and got up and left. 

“I don't know maybe I will go out in the imagination zone”

“You’re gonna be alone all day?” Roman asked.

“I mean if you wan-”

“Logan don't think about me, it's your day off. I was just asking” Roman told him.

Logan didn't know what to do on his day off. He hasn't had one since the middle school years. He used to go and just read but he only got one of these so just reading was not what he wanted for this day.

“Do you think Patton was acting weird?” Roman asked, cutting off Logan's thoughts.

“A little but we all change” 

“I don't like this change though he becoming familiar”

“Excuse me?” Logan asked.

“He acted like how he used to be when me and Remus were one person. Don't you remember this?” Roman asked him.

“I was not really in the same room with him as much”

“I’m hoping he does not go back then. I don't wanna deal with bad patton now would i” Roman said as he got up out of his chair and took his plate.

Has Patton been changing and he finally noticed it now? Logan didn't remember bad patton. I mean he was not around them as much as he now is.

Logan went to his door.Patton was in there. Logan walked over.

“Do you think you can handle this I-”

“Logan I’m gonna be fine trust me. Just do you for the rest of the day okay buddy” Patton smiled.

Logan nodded and walked over to get his cello case and a book he had been trying to read for a year.

He walked out to hear scambing in the room. 

Logan didn't really know where to go. Not many places were open for all the sides to just be near each other. He looked ahead of the hallway to see the dark side hall. Black mist flew out of it. Nothing could be seen from three inches into the hall.

Should he hang out with Remus? Logan thought that they'd been getting along lately but what if Remus doesn't wanna hang with him? Logan feels it's better to ask then to never ask at all. He proceeds further walking into the mist. He heard whispers up ahead. They tell him to do things.

“Find a cliff and jump off of it”

“Drown yourself in a river” The whisper said.

Logan ignored them and went on where to see a door. The door has police tape all over it. Cut marks were all over the door. Burn spots were also on some places on the door.

Logan knocked on it. Hearing scrambling being heard from inside. Glass plates being through to a chicken sound.

The door opened and Remus stood at it. Remus seeing Logan pull him inside quick. Logan lost his balance for a bit as he got in.

“Logan, what are you doing on the dark side? Don't rezling how fuck up it will make you” Remus  
told him with half his grin like while the other side frowned.

“I don't mean to be rude but your face” Logan said.

Remus noticed and pulled his cheeks and it went back to normal.

“Don't worry Logan that's normal. Anyway, what are you doing here?” Remus asked him.

“I got a day off. So I thought I could spend it with you if I didn't mind” Logan said.

Logan hoped that didn't come off weird. Remus took that well with a smile. 

“Really?! Logan you literally don't ever get days off, You’re not gonna regret it” Remus told him.

“I have ideas of what we can do,” Remus said, going over to a corner of the room.

He grabs bottles of color and bleach. “I was gonna dye my hair today. So maybe doing it with a friend could make it better” He smirk.

“You know you could just change your hair color by thinking right?” Logan asked.

“Of course but where's the fun of just changing it like that. I wanna make it more fun and more of an art form” Remus said.

“So do you wanna do it too?” Remus asked getting closer to Logan.

Logan never really thought about dying his hair. And he is not the type to go big or go home.

“Um sure that sounds fun” Logan told him.

“Yay and then we go to my world when we're done,” Remus told him.

Remus ran over to get the stuff needed. Logan walked over to the side of the room near the door. Logan never been in the room of a dark side before. It was very different. The room was a dark black color. He also had book shelves but with stuff like hands and other body parts and gross sex toys on them. An armchair stood near an art studio. The chair had eyeballs coming out of holes. The art studio had a piece of shadow monsters giving flowers to a person. Logan couldn't help but look at it. It was messy but it was very beautiful in that way.  
Remus stuck his head out of the doorway of his bath room.

“Loser, come on” Remus said going back in.

Logan walks in the surprisingly big bathroom. Paint stains the wall The mirror was cracked and had blood on it. The toilet was non-existent. The only really working thing in the bathroom was the bathtub. It had a curtain cover in mud at the bottom. It was a faded green color. Remus sat on the floor and gestured for Logan to join.

“Hey I didn't notice before but you look really tired” Remus told him.

“I’m fine I just had a lot of work lately”

“Is that why you got a day off?” Remus asked.

“Yeah. Patton got worried about me so. I’m fine, I wanna do this,”Logan told him.

Remus smiled a bit.

“Alright let's do this,” Remu said, grabbing the bleach and power and mixing.

“What colors are you gonna do? I'm doing red and neon green ” Remus told him.

“I guess I would want a normal kind of color, do you mind if I do jet black?” Logan asked.

“Oh yeah but I don't have it with me right now. Can you go get it? It is in the top dress near my bed” Remus told him, mixing the powder.

Logan nodded and got up. He walked over to the dress which was covered in axe cuts. Some blood stood on the top of it. He opened the drew to see a cutting knife. A bottle of black hair dye was next to it. He grabs it and walk over to Remus again.

“So you're dying process is gonna be easy. Do you mind helping me bleach mine?” Remus asked.

Logan nodded and got on the floor.Remus turned to the wall.

“I never did this before. Don't be shocked when it is not the best” Logan told him.

“Oh come Logan, love yourself more. You are amazing” Remus told him.

Logan blush at that. Remus jumped up before Logan could do anything.

“Oh right, hold on” Remus said as he ran over to get a radio. He sat next to them and played American Empirical Pictures/Ballad Davy Crocket.

“Okay proceed my hot friend” Remus told him as he sat back down.

Remus had longer hair then the other sides. He had really curly hair at the top. Roman had curly hair too but not as curly and mess as Remus was.

He got most of it. Remus turns toward face him when he finishes it all.

“Hey one side my mushstance and my eyebrow,” Remus told him.

“That would make it asymmetrical” Logan commented.

“Yeah that why it look so fucking cool” Remus told him.

Logan proceeded to do the one eyebrow and half of Remus' mustache.

“Okay mine turn to do yours” Remus said grab the old timer and set it for an hour. He grabbed the black hair dye. And put his gloves on.

“Oh you need to change out of your shirt hot stuff” Remus told him.

“Do you by chance have clothes I could put on?” Logan asked.

“Yeah but do you mind wearing a shirt with vulgar language on it?” Remus asked.

“I wouldn't mind,” Logan told him. 

Remus walk out and came back with a black tank top with the words fuck boy on it.

He handed it to Logan. Logan sighed and could not believe he was wearing it. He took off his regular shirt. Remus looks away with his hand but still makes a hole for him to see. Logan changed into the shirt.

“Cute, I am so glad I didnt get rid of it earlier,” Remus said.

“Just hurry up,” Logan said.

Remus starts dying his hand. 

“Remus , If you didn't mind me asking. Why are so many cuts along everything in the room?” 

Remus didn't answer for a bit. thinking about it.

“Logan you wouldn't think I am crazier than I already was. If I told you right?” Remus asked him.

“I wouldn't,” Logan told him.

“We've been having this problem for like years now. Do you know what night terriers are ?” Remus asked him.

Logan thought about it for a bit. I heard the term used by Roman a long time ago when Roman was younger. He used to scream about something under his bed. We didn’t really get into it. So hearing the term was odd for him.

“What about them?” Logan asked.

“Well those fuckers are real here” Remus told him.

“They fucking come under your bed and try to suffactoe you while you’re on the top. Sometimes they try to pull you down with them”

“Fucking bastards. I usually hit them with my axe. Fucker won't leave me alone” Remus told him.

Logan stops for a bit and moves away from Remus' hands. And look at him.

“You’re telling me monsters under the bed are real?” Logan was in disbelief.

“I literally ask if you think I was crazier if you told me,” Remus told him.

“I believe you but why aren't you guys not bringing this up '' Logan asked.

“Janus told me to zip it. Dude think you guys would find more reasons to see us as problems” Remus told him.

“Remus I wont see you guys as problems. If this has been going for a while then by all means ask me to help” Logan told him.

“Good to hear I got someone on my side about it,” Remus said.

Remus led in closer to get some of the hair. Logan blush not expecting him to get this close. Remus notice and snicker.

“I could cook eggs over the cheeks of yours if you keep blushing like that” Remus jokes.

“Shut up”

“You’re finished now, you need to wait a few minutes for it to settle,” Remus said looking at the timer which was almost done with him.

“Can you show me where they are coming out of?” Logan asked.

Remus nodded and walked out of the room. Logan follows to see Remus push his bed across the room. Under his bed was a giant hole. It shows a creature of some kind sleeping. It had muscles and veins popping out. It looks like the monster from Remus painting. It had a dragon-like nose but with a wolf-like body. Horn stuck out of his head. Scars are all over it body. It had lizard-like feet.

“It just sleeps under your bed all day?” Logan asked.

“Yeah fucker doesn't pay rent at all” Remus remarked, kicking some rock at the thing.

“Why don't you keep him out?” Logan asks him.

“Because I can't touch him but he can touch me,” Remus said.

“I can touch him at night but during the day. He just sleeps so he can haunt me at night. Stupid prick does not know when to fuck off” Remus said as he then procced to spit at the thing.

“Does he do it every night?” Logan asked.

“Yeah pretty much and at this point it feels like a chore” Remus told him squatching down.

“I hope the prick just straight up dies at this point” Remu said.

“Maybe for now let's put a rug over it so he has a harder time getting through” Logan said.

Remus nodded and sumon a rag. Rolling it over the hole. It was kinda going in due to being a hole but still did the job. Remus pushes the bed back.

“Why do you think he is going after you?” Logan asked.

“I don't know. Ass hat does what he wants” Remus glare at the hole.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” Logan said, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder. 

Remus was kinda shocked to hear those words. Whenever Remus brought this up people told him not to complain or he was being whiny. No one wanted to help him so Logan being there was such a huge change. Remus blushed.

“It's fine. It is not always that bad sometimes he leaves me alone and it's nice to hear someone else snore you know” Remus said.

“Do you ever feel like no one listens to you?” Asked Remus.

Logan was taken back by the question. But he strongly connected to it.

“Yea a majority of the time” Logan said.

“Okay didn't expect that.And what asshole anal tits is not listen to you Logan”Remus said.

“Ugh, no it's fine. Not everyone listens to me finish. That all”

“Hold on, I got something for that,” Remus said, walking over to his broken nightstand. 

He pulled out many items. He then grabbed an air horn. He walked over and put it in Logan's hands.

“Now when some cuts you off or want someone to listen you use the horn and they will shut the fuck up” Remus told him.

“Remus this kind of you but would this really work?” Logan asked.

“I mean you could try. I do it all the time but I also punch them in the face with it” Remus side off.

Logan kinda smirks at that.

“Hey your hair and my hair are probably done. We should probably get this stuff out.” Remus said.

Logan nodded and they walked back into the kitchen.

Remus hair right now was a blond orange color. Logan never thought he would see a side as blond but now he was proven wrong by the universe.

Remus starts the bath water.

“You're gonna need to stick your head under it” Remus pointed at it.

Logan put his head under the tap and let the black dye come out. It took a couple of minutes but all of it came out. A towel was on the floor of him and he used to dry it off. Remus was now putting the red and green dye in his hair.

Remus looked over to him. 

“Looking good hot stuff. You look like a rich kid character” Remus said. Logan walks over to the broken mirror. He didn't realize he looked good in this. The black made his eyes pop.

“I'm gonna change to my actual clothing. I will be right back” Logan went out of the bathroom and grab his previous shirt and change into it. 

Logan looks at the piece again of the monster and the person. Logan never got pieces of art. Like he likes to look at them but he could never get what they really mean sometimes. He sighs and grabs his cello. He grabs a wooden chair as well and walks into the bathroom.

Remus was now in the bathtub. Sitting there waiting for the timer to go off.

“Aww you gonna show me how good you are with your hands” Remus jokes.

“You already know that Remus”

“Not enough as I should though” Remus said.

Logan sat down and opened the case. To see blue cello.

“Any requested?” Logan asked.

“Sweater Weather by The neighborhood” Remus replied, leading and trying to get comfortable in the bathtub.

“You and Virgil with somber music” Logan commented.

“Play fool” Remus said, trying to act like a king.

“Yes your majesty” Logan joked.

Logan played the music as time went by. He was getting better at playing again for the first time. He really did miss playing this instrument. He finds it hard to play it often but he still loves too now.

Remus timer went off. Logan put his Cello back in the case. 

Remus washed the dye out of his hair again. He shakes the water off like a dog. Causing the dye to fly onto the walls.

He looks very colorful. 

“You look good Remus,” Logan said.

Remus smiled.

“Got to love a man with colors,” Remus said.

“Do you still wanna head to my world?” Remus asked,

“I would like that”

“Let go,” Remus said, grabbing Logan's hand.

Remus walks over to a coffin in his room. And open it to show a tunnel. Gush of wind came through.

“Wow” is all Logan could say.

Remus leads with him still holding the hand of Logan. Light came through with a new world being releaved.

The skies were an orange color as sunset went down. The place seems to be an adaboneded theme park. Rides were crusty looking with grays. Grass grew through some of the rides. Most rides were clown related. 

A sad sound came from Remus.

“Oh come on it looked good a year ago” Remus sighed.

Remus walks over to the ferris wheel. It creaks against the wind. Logan got somewhat nervous going near it since it looked like it was gonna break at any minute. Remus went over to the control panels. He pressed some buttons for the ride to start to move. A louder cracking sound was heard.

One of the seats snapped off the ride causing it to fall down. Logan ran over to Remus getting him out of the way. It came down breaking itself and the control panel in the process. Logan and Remus were now on the floor panting.

“OH my god, oh my god” Remus kept repeating to himself losing breath.

“Are you okay Remus?” Logan asked, looking at Remus who was covering his eyes with his arm looking visibly very upset.

“I almost got kill and ruin your fucking day” Remus cried.

Logan got up. “No remus were fine everything is fine. See no one got hurt right” Logan tried to console.

“You didn’t get hurt did you “Asked Remus.

“I’m fine, trust me. Were fine”

Remus sat up with visible tears. “I swear it looks better,” Remus pleaded.

“It's been a while since I've been here. I thought it would be cool to show you since you know” Remus explained.

“We can do other things Remus. It's fine really” Logan said.

“I used to play here with Roman. So I wanna to show you that” Remus said.

“Maybe once the place is fix up we can try out all of this again” Logan said.

“You really would come back here?” Remus asked.

“Yeah if you promise to come with me” Logan told him.

Remus smiled even with the tears coming down.

“Promised” 

“Yeah, maybe we could do other things like a lake nearby,” Remus suggested and grab Logan by the hand.

They went over to a lake which had a giant tree alongside it. The ground was a gray color while the water was green. Remus walked over to the tree which had a hole in it. He went into the hole to pull out a blanket. Ashes and dust came out after he did. 

Remus smiled. Remus put the blanket down next to the tree. Logan sat down still kinda jumped but he then proceeded to lay down causing him to relax a bit. Remus stood and took the view of the world he once ruled.

This was nice. He didn’t expect a day like this. So coming to an end like this was nice. Logan thought to himself.

Logan eye began to get heavy and light wentz out.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus had to carry Logan back to his room. It would be easy if he wasn't the brother who got none of the muscle. 

Janus appeared in the halls of the darkness.

“You know nothing good is gonna come out of this,” Janus said.

“I really don't care right now,” Remus told him.

“If they see you with him in this state they think you did something to him” Janus told him.

Remus stop. He didnt wanna lose this.

“Can you do me a favor?” Remus asked him.

Patton is working on Logan's last thing. He kinda got more appeaction for Logan after doing all of this. Patton looked at Logan clock which said 9pm. 

Where was he? Patton thought. A knock was heard at the door. Patton walked over to see Janus of all people.

“Oh Janus” Patton fake smiled. It really took a lot out of Patton not to punch him.

“Hey there I need to talk about something with you if you wouldn't mind” Janus asked him.

“Depends what we are going to talk about?” Patton asked.

“I wanna ask about the wall you offer to build,” Janus said.

“Oh right, agreed wonderful. Good to hear you got something in there” Patton said walking ahead of him out of the room. It took a lot out of Janus not to punch him. Janus and Patton walk down the hall talking. Remus was hidden behind the door and went inside. He put Logan down on the bed. Remus felt like he was going to pass out. But he had to get out before Patton came back. But he left giving Logan a last glance before leaving.

I hope we can we do this again


	3. Spitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan feels he has not been in group conversations over the last few months with the sides. He goes and tries to find out if it true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I feel I need to explain a thing before I make more. In this Janus was not accepted but was reject so him and Patton being upset at each is there for a reason. I just feel i didn't make that clear at all. Also Logan has some dark thoughts and I put a waring before it. it pretty short but I don't want people to feel hurt like that while reading stuff I made.
> 
> Sorry for a short chapter. This chapter is gonna have big stuff after it so it was kind of hard to write. Hope you like it.

Logan was dealing with a converse hiatus. For the last few weeks he feels he has been purposely left out of conversations. He learned this over dinner when asked about it. Patton told him he was just not needed for them right now But that was not the first or last time Patton told him that over the last few months. He didn't get why he was not in them anymore. He needed to keep new information up so he usually stays in the background of those but not even telling him when they happen anymore. They can literally summon each by calling each name, it is not that hard.

Logan asked the only side he could get stuff out of. Roman was easy to get information from. He really could not lie for anything sometimes. Either a secret or a rude comment. 

Roman was hanging in the hall looking at some type of little toy. Logan caught up with him. Roman face looked kinda nervous to see him.

“Logie how you been?” Roman asked him.

“I have been substandard,” Logan told him.

“Listen Roman I need to ask about some stuff if you wouldn't mind” 

“Oh really well proceed my nerdy friend”

“Do you by chance know why I been sorta avoid when it comes to the new information learn at meetings”

Roman faces turn very nervous.

“Roman?”

“Um, I 'm not really sure,” Roman said.

“Really you don't know? Has Patton or Virgil said anything about it?” 

“No not really, sorry Logan I um have to go” Roman said leaving. Sweating bullets

Logan thought it was odd for Roman to run mid conversation. He really only does that when he is really upset. He hoped he could get something beside sweat on the floor. Logan noticed something. The little toy Roman was holding has fallen onto the floor. It was a Virgil’s little anxiety doll. He remembers that Virgil has not been holding it as of late. 

Logan took it thinking he will return it to him.

Logan then went after virgil who was working on his playlist in his room. Logan knocks on the door for it to open. Virgil sat on the couch in his very dim lit room.

“What up Logan?” Virgil greeted.

Logan walks over to Virgil. 

“Virgil do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Depends what you gonna ask?”

“Some stuff about the meetings as of late”

“Do you by chance know the reason why I’m not really being asked to join them?”

“Sorry I have no clue” Virgil lied

“Come there has to be a reason” Logan pleaded.

“Oh alright fine I will tell you” Virgil told him, taking off his head phones.

“Um they said it because you became biased”

“What?” Logan muttered

“Patton and Roman agreed you became biased as of late” Virgil said.

“Why would they believe that?”

“I mean you hanging out with a prick so” Virgil.

“Virgil-”

“I literally told you not to hang out with him but he literally brainwashed you enough to hang with you for months. And yes I know he sneaks into your room” Virgil said.

“My personally life should not be your business Virgil”

“It really should not be any side business “ Logan expressed 

“It becomes my business when it literally a person who has hurt me and Thomas”

“I ain’t the biased one here then”

Virgil was taken back a bit.

“You aint needed because you really don't bring anything beside useless facts too asshole”

Virgil then realized what he said but did not say anything. Logan felt the pain of that. Logan felt the fear of being told he was useless. And being expressed by a side he was friends with.

Logan grabs the little doll.

“I also came to bring you this” Logan said as he threw it to him.

Virgil catches it falling into his hands.

Virgil looked up with a guilty look.

Logan storms out. He walks into the hall trying to calm himself down. He was just called useless and is still being lied to. How mess could this day get.

_________________________________________________________________________

This was frustrating. Last person to ask is Patton. He pretty much dread it since he probably acts victim to the whole thing. Patton was always the type to not see himself as the problem. Sometimes he notices it but it is not as often as Logan wish.Logan takes a deep breath before proceeding and tries to go in with an open mind.

Logan finds him working on a little plushie animal in the living room. Patton noticed him first.

“What up kiddo” he greeted.

“Hello Patton, how have you been?” Logan asked him.

“I've been good lately,” Patton told him.

“Patton I need to ask you some questions?”

“Oh really. I would love to answer” He said putting the little animal on the coffee table in front of him.

“I've been asking this for a while. I feel I haven't been in meetings anymore and-”

“Logan we would invite you but we get so deep into them that we kinda forget to ask you”

“I know that and I keep asking you guys to just remember about me next time but I've been asking th-”Logan was cut off again.

“Logan I swear we would but we just forget”

“Patton that same excuse. I can't just keep forgiving this, ``Logan told him.

“Why wouldn't you be Logan? Were family aren't we” Patton told him.

“We are Patton I just need you guys to respect me more”

“I will try the next time”Patton told him with a smile.

“Your trying is not good anymore Patton. I really need to be there. I cant ju-”

“Logan trust me . I will call you next time” He said leaving the room. Leaving the little plushie animal.

Logan felt worse after that.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus was gonna hang out with Logan. He wanted to show him a new cool trick he could do. Logan always looks impressed by his tricks. Or was he hoffied that Remus can fit a pencil in his ear? it didn't matter. 

As Remus walked with his duffle bag full of stuff to just do in case Logan was working. 

he felt like he was pulled by something. He turns to expect Janus to see Apathy. Apathy was standing there wearing an orange hoodie and slippers . He held a juice box and one hand in his big pocket.

“Oh Apathy, how have you been?” Remus asked.

“Any tea you are willing to spill or blood” Remus grinned.

Apathy took a sip of his juice box.

“Heads up Logan in a bad mood” Apathy told him.

“Dude was looking depressed while walking to his room” Apathy mentioned.  
“Oh thank you. Man I wish I had your wisdom Apathy. How do you get it anyway?”

“I literally stalk people” He told him.

“Ah good to hear you never change,”Remus said.

Apathy shrugged and walked away with his juice box.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus tried to enter in quietly. Notice Logan was sitting at his desk head over papers. He looks like a stressed animal before being shot.

“Hey,” Remus greeted.

Logan notices him. But did not look away from his papers.

“Hello Remus. I'm a little busy today” Logan told him.

“I can see that”

Remus walked over to his desk and stood beside it.

“Hey wanna see a new trick I learn?” Remus asked.

“Yeah I would like too” Logan told him. Getting his attention on him.

Remus proceeds to sneeze a pencil out of his nose. He was amazed by it while Logan was more concerned than he originally was.

“How did you learn you could do that?”

“I got a pencil stuck up there a few hours ago and it seems to fly out if it is there for at least 2 hours” Remus told him.

“I now know I am the human version of a blow dart”

“Remus, your body amazed me and terrified me,” Logan told him, going back to his work.

“Not the first time I've been told that before”Remus remarked.

Logan went back to his work looking at things again.

Remus walked over to Logan's bed and sat there.

“Um so Apathy told me you were in a bad mood. Do you mind telling why?” Remus said.

“Who apathy?” Logan asked.

“My other smart friend anyway. What wrong?”

Logan didn’t answer for a bit. It kinda has been hard to rethink everything. To people straight up lying to him to people telling he was stupid or useless. Especially the people he spends the most time with.

“I’m fine. I just need to work for a bit”

“Okay. I am here to talk if needed” Remus told him to then proceed to pull something out of his bag. He got out his sketchbook.

____________________________________________________________________________

Logan finished most of his work. He needed a break. He loves to work on things. He likes feeling he did something while also getting stuff done. He turns to see Remus still working on his sketchbook. Logan gets up and walks over to him, lying next to him.

He sighed out loud to himself. 

“You are probably the only person who likes to work besides Janus” Remus said.

“It makes me feel complete to get stuff done,” Logan told him.

“We all need something to make us feel complete,” Remus remarked.

“What are you drawing?” Logan asked.

“I been drawing you for the last few minute but then you got up”

Logan sat up to look at Remus sketch book. He saw a bunch of different looking robots with heart holes in their chest. The only thing that was really intacted it was Logan; the robots had glasses.

“Do you really see me as a robot ? Remus ``Logan asked.

“I see you as a tin man situation. I mean this is how I always draw you. I mean Roman a lion, Virgil a rabbit, Patton a frog, and Janus is a snake” Remus said as he showed the pages.

“What do you see yourself as?” Logan asked.

“A pray mantis,” Remus said.

Logan was a little shocked by that since Remus was mostly known for the whole octopus thing.

“Those things are so fucking cool” Remus said trying to act like one.

“Why Virgil a Rabbit?” Logan asked.

“He run fast and act big for something small”

Logan didn't expect that but he learned not to expect the norm with Remus.

“You show the Robot with a hole in the chest. Are you saying I don't have a heart?” Logan asked.

“No, I just draw everyone like that at this point,” Remus said, flipping through the very vulgar sketch book.

“I also use this to let out thoughts. Like this” Remus pointing at a picture of dead roadkill.

“Yeah I know notice your love for the gore” 

“Oh yeah the idea of a body part being far from you look so fucking cool” Remus said.

“I can see the appeal” Logan commented.

“Do you think we were real? Would you run a funeral home with me?” Remus asked him.

“Maybe I feel you need me for financial aspect”

“Then I get to deal with the dead bodies” Remus got really excited about the idea.

Logan's mind went to the piece in Remus' room. It has been haunting him for a while. He just didn't get who the monster was beside the one that was actually under his bed.

“Do you mind if I ask about the meaning of the picture of the shadow monster and person?” Logan asked.

Remus looked confused for a bit.

“It is a yin and yang piece. You know someone finding their half” Remus told him.

“Are you looking for your half Remus?”Logan asked.

Remus left out a laugh. Causing a shock face of logan.

“You sound like someone who is going to diagnose something,” Remus told him.

Remus took a bit.

“Yeah sometimes I don't feel complete but what do you expect of a guy who is literally a real life version of a crappy claire's friendship neck” Remus told him.

“Do you remember the day when Romulus ripped apart? Because I wanna hear the detail” Remus asked.

Logan was taken a bit from that. He pretty much remembers it quite well; he even remembers the day it happened. It was a monday afternoon. Romulus and change in behavior becoming more vulgar while also showing harmful behaviors. One afternoon he just lay on the couch and was broken after. Then two people were there not knowing what happened.

“He just tore himself up,” Logan said.

“Ooo the fun way to go. Was there blood?” Remus asked.

“No really. He was just sick all day and the you and Roman should up”

“Ugh Roman does make things too kid friendly sometimes” Remus moans laying on his back.

Tw- Dark thoughts-____________

Logan remembers that day too well. It was kinda the day Romulus died. Logan was never afraid of death but was more afraid of time. One minute he was a functionally hard working side to a broken man lying on the couch waiting for his body to slowly destroy itself. It feels like going there in a way. He remembers Romulus being depressed for a few weeks before that. He always fears he would go out before getting stuff done. He just wants to be useful to all. Yet time told him otherwise. Others told him otherwise. He could just disappear and no one wou-.

End of dark thoughts-__________

Logan felt a smack in the face. Remus flick him light on the forehead to get his attention. 

“Hey teach, you look like your gonna break your fucking tear ducts any second” Remus told him. Logan didn't realize tears were coming down his eyes. 

“I am fine I just-”

“Logan is “I am fine” a code word for help?” Remus asked.

“Because if you need to talk about it. I am here for that” Remus told him.

“I don't feel comfortable talking about it,” Logan told him.

Logan looked off to the side. Remus got an idea. He took his bag and stuff off the bed .

“Do you wanna cuddle logan?” Remus asked.

“What?” Logan asked in disbelief.

“Do you wanna cuddle with me for a few minutes? Because Oxytocin increases when people make contact and it also increases dopamine and serotonin production right now. Would you like me to help you get more dopamine?” Remus said.

Logan was speechless for a bit. He didn't know what to say. Hug used to be a normal thing for him but over time it seems tension became his only hug. 

“Sure Remus,” Logan said as Remus proceeded to hug him.

Laying there in a hug. Remus was a tight hugger clinging on to Logan like he was gonna lose him. Logan felt the glitter from Remus' costume rubbing against his skin. He didn’t mind it since he felt the warmth of another person over power. The feeling of intimacy felt such a normal thing but felt so wanted in that moment.

“I’m here, okay,” Remus told him.

“I know” Logan began to cry into Remus' shoulder.


	4. A beast under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has decide to help a poor friend out with their monster problem. Turn out the monster was then it seem.

Logan has felt more progessive in the recent weeks. Maybe he was going insane or was more active. He spent more time getting work done. He also was spending time with other dark sides. Remus has introduced him to his friend. Apathy was a smaller side and a very plain looking side. Logan doesn’t see much of a connection between him and Apathy but Logan was kinda shocked to hear Remus and him were the bestest of friends since Remus was the only one to talk. Remus has also introduced him to warth. Wrath was shorter than Logan but was similar to Remus and Roman. He looked like a 50’s greaser and basically was punching Remus the whole time while Remus made dirty jokes about him. 

Logan felt more connected to Remus over the weeks and was pretty thankful for him helping him.Logan wants to somewhat help Remus for all the stuff he helps him with lately. He decides to check out the Nightmare creature that lives under Remus' bed. Maybe he could make something for the creature to become more passive rather than aggressive Something to make the creature more stable. 

Logan worked on it for a few weeks to get the perfect outcome. He finally finished it after weeks of being in his room.

Logan invites Remus into his room to help him test out the device before setting it up. Most didn’t know this about Logan. But Logan had a secret room. It has a secret entrance. It was a lab Logan worked in. He has been in there a lot during the last few weeks since lights sides seem to distance themselves. It's fine he didn't need them, he would be great without them. Logan was not losing his mind. He tried to tell himself over the weeks he was a robot and emotion was never a thing he had. 

Logan getting prepare for Remus by summon another door sinc-

Remus broke through the door.

The door pieces of woods flew through the air , pinning themselves into Logan falls. Logan brushes parts of it off of him.

“Good morning Remus,” Logan said to him. Remus had this grin. Remus noticed that Logan was wearing a lab uniform. Wearing a lab coat and a pair of goggles. His tie also changed to a strip tie.

Logan retracted the door. Remus examine him like his own little experiment.

“Oh, looking good doc” Remus said but was followed by.

“Not a doctor. I am an inverter. But thank you” Logan corrected him.

“Even hotter” Remus chriped.

“What are we doing specs?

“Oh well so I did some research on your nightmare problem” Logan said pulling a board from the side of the room.

“And I think I found a way to do it,” Logan finished.

“I think we need to make a device that controls the brain since it doesn't seem to leave even if you try, ' Logan explained.

Remus turns his head to the side like a confused puppy. “You really think you are able to make a mind control device?” Remus question.

“Oh I don't think I can. I know I can since I already did it” Logan said as he pressed a button by his desk where a square on the wall revealed a door.

“Holy shit you have a sex dugeon” Remus said exictiedly.

“What no. It's my lab” Logan told him.

A sad sigh came from Remus for that. Logan shrugged it off.

Logan opens the door into the long labortarty. Most of it was mechanical stuff like robotic limbs and other failed project since they were there for too long to the point Logan saw no point in working on them.Logan led the way to the end of the room. 

He walked over to a small device that looked like it could literally fit into anyone ear really. 

“It's literally the size of a bed bug,” Remus remarked.

“That's kinda the point. It needs to be small so we are able to fit it into the beast ear” Logan explained. 

“It will hook onto the subject skin. So if we throw it in. It will hook itself to the brain” Logan explained.

“So what do you want me here for?” Remus asked.

“Well I sorta need to test more than just small hedgehogs' ' Logan said gesturing to a little cage with a little hedgehog in it.

“Oh when the fuck did you get a hedgehog?” Remus asked.

“It's Remy's he said I could use the little guy if I don't hurt him,” Logan said, opening the cage.

Logan wanna show how it affects the little guy. He put the device into the animal ear. The animal eyes proceed to turn into a green color.

“Oh fuck yea” Remus said amazed. Causing Logan to feel more confident. 

Logan placed the animal on the surface of the table. And he grabs the remote and starts controlling it. The animal starts moving one side to another.

“Logan you literally became a god in a way with this. Cant wait to fuck with people with this”Remus grin.

Logan takes the device off the animal just for it to return to its regular self. 

“Yeah I don't know if it works on the other side of the problem. So Remus would you like to be my subject?” Logan asked.

Remus got a big stupid grin.

“Hell fucking yes. Do whatever you want” Remus told him.

“Alright if you're sure.” Logan proceeded to put the device into his ear. 

Logan activated the device but instead of what happened to the hedgehog smoke came out.

“Jesus,” Logan said as he grabbed it out of Remus' ear. It falls onto the table breaking itself.

“Welp didn't realize I was full on, not controllable” Remus looked over to a very shocked Logan.

“Uh…..sorry, I didn't mean-” Remus was cut off by Logan. “No it's fine. I have more just in case. I just didn't expect it to break like that. Maybe it is us being sides in some one mind is the problem”.

“Wait how are we gonna get this into the ear of that thing?” Remus asked.

“I was planning to have a steak out and surprise him,” Logan told him.

“Can you tell me the monster abilities?” Logan asked.

Remus thought about it a bit.

“It's pretty much a shadow creature. So it can blend into the walls. It is mostly like a dog so expect. Dog like stuff” Remus told him.

“Also he wears a collar” Remus pointed out.

“A collar really?” Logan asked.

“Yeah and it has spikes all over it” Remus said.

Logan wrote that down.

Logan walked over to an area full of devices he made. He had some bear traps which could be used. So weapons which Roman offered him a while back. A new device which is a shield logan made for Patton but won't be really giving it to him soon. 

Remus came over to the pile Logan was looking through. Remus peeking his head.

Logan put some stuff to the side. And decide to bring the shield and bear traps. And had a long chain.

“So what are we gonna do?” Remus asked, not understanding what was happening.

“We're gonna put armour on and chain the beast to the wall,”Logan told him with a confident smile.

Remus really likes confident Logan is somewhat arousing which is funny since before Remus only thought him as a cinnamon stick. And a nerdy guy who was only as good as the words he said. But he got more fun and the words became more colorful over time. And Logan had the most colorful of words when he was proud of himself or happy.

Remus smiled and walked over to reach out his hand and Logan shook it.

“Let go my scary friend,” Remus said to him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Yeah turns out they could not go since the monster only came out

Remus and Logan pass the time in the lab waiting for midnight. Logan and Remus decide to play cards. Remus sucks at poker. He would usually throw the card at the person he is playing like ninja stars and attack them then. But it took alot not to since it was Logan who he was playing with and literally has ruined every relationship because of that.

“Look like I won again,” Logan smirked.

Remus notices and blushing at it slightly but pretends not to notice by hiding his cheeks with his cards.

He is not gonna lie. He also likes the idea of Logan winning just for that.

“Let's do something else. I can see you're getting quite distressed,” Logan said, taking the cards.

“ yeah yeah whatever anal ass” Remus said throwing cards behind him.

“Sounds like a sore loser to me” Logan smirked.

“Shut up” Remus told him.

Remus felt something around his arm. A slimming feeling was there. He looked to see what it was. It was a yellow snake. It crawled up his shelves and crawled out of his collar. It hiss into his ear.

“Curfew~” It hiss. Then sliding down and leaving.

Remus looks back to Logan. Look dumbfounded in a way.

“Do you really understand that?” Logan asked.

“I had to learn hiss from a young age since Janus literally only spoke it for a few years” Remus told him.

Logan was still picking up cards. “And he pretty much raised you guys. I gotta admire him for that” Logan said.

Yeah but he was not the best person to be raised by. Remus thought to himself. Janus was pretty hard to deal with. Janus put himself first and pretty much saw others as sidekicks. Remus never complained since he had nothing to compare it to. But he only started realizing the negative effect after meeting someone who actually wanted to be near him.

“Janus seems more worried than usual” Logan cut off Remus' train of thoughts with the statement.

“Yeah he has. I mean he is probably getting paranoid. He acting like a fucking soccor mom lately” Remus complain.

Remus got up. “And you’re still gonna leave?” Logan asked him.

“Yeah sorry baby but I gotta go, Mom called “ Remus joked and waved goodbye.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus got back to the dark side. Feeling the refreshing sense of instatiny ran through him. He noticed Janus was waiting at the entrance. He looked somewhat pissed. He stirred over to Remus. Janus was almost as tall as Logan but still somewhat shorter.

“Did you fuck it up?” Janus asked, glaring at the man.

“No I’t fine Logan like me-” Remus was cut off by.

“That will be his downfall in letting his trust be in you. You know” Janus told him.

“I know” Remus said, not looking at him.

“Good to hear you understand. I personally would love to see you destroy him Remus. See him beg from help from a person like you” 

“Man won't he be disappointed” Janus said. Janus gripped his cane and left with a snake-like smile on his prey.

Remus was left there.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus lay on the top of his bed when he got to his room. He heard the growling of the monster under his bed. Remus didn't care; he was more focused on what Janus told him. Maybe he was a disappointment. Remus fears one day he is gonna be left behind since no one acts like they need him. And the fact Thomas doesn't. He knows he has become a forgotten side. He only remembers the cruel things he says or the actions he does. Would Logan forget him after he got bored of whatever their relationship was. Remus then focuses his awful feelings onto someone else.

Remus blamed the king he used to be. Romulus was stupid for breaking apart. Remus wants to see the guy and break all his teeth in. And smash him to pieces like a fucking bathroom mirror. He could’ve been a complete and useful person. But no the bastard had to fucking break. The fucker left and left us broken. Remus now is hated on his own side. Why did the fucker do that? Roman and him would be complete. He could probably still be friends with Logan as Romanulus. And he could be a light side but no. He had to break.

Remus was tearing his pillow apart like he was trying to strangle the thing.

You left so I could die Mother fucker ! Remus scream in his brain as he hear the door knob move.

He jumped and fell off his bed. His jester shoes making a jingle as he fell.

The door opens to reveal Logan with the stuff.

“Remus you here?” Logan asks in the room.

He then saw Remus' leg fly into the air to show he was there On the other side of the bed.

____________________________________________________________________________

Logan and Remus got ready for the beast hour. It was almost 12. Logan had set up the traps for the beast to come out. Remus was gonna be bait. Everything was gonna be perfect and easy as pie. But Logan noticed one problem. Remus looks disturb. And not in his happy way. He looked emotionally torn.

Logan walks over to Remus. Who was sitting in his eye chair holding a battle axe in his hands.

“You wanna hug or do you wanna talk about it?” Logan asked.

“I would like a hug,” Remus told him.

Remus and him hug for a few minutes before the hour. As much as the hugs for work for Logan they didn’t really work for Remus as well. He seems to still feel emotionally torn afterwards. They really could not focus on it for too long since before the beast hour.

Remus stands in front of the bed ready for the animal to jump out. The light flicker like a moth has hit the light it needed so desperately. Floor creaks loudly near the bed.

The creature's sounds became louders. The beast was having a hard time getting through the rug. It jumped up, knocking the bed over. Jumping up to see Remus. Remus was not afraid since he lost limbs a lot of times so this won't be any different. The creature kept its hateful glare at Remus. It runs at Remus. Logan throws the shield at Remus. Remus catches it making a bigger shield appear as the monster-like animal runs at it hitting its head. The monster rubs its wounded head.

“HA suck it bitch” Remus taunted the animal.

The animal growls at him. Grinding his teeth. The animal hears Logan who now holding a chain and a sword and armour.

The animal looked dazed at Logan. The monster looked somewhat smaller and scared.

The light in the room dims. The animal all the sudden whimpers.

The dog jumps and runs under the bed.

“What the hell?” Logan and Remus both said.

“What is that fucker scared of a cinnamon stick?” Remus yelled at the thing. He throws the shield onto the grab in rage.

“I deal with this fucking thing for like months and this fucker is giving out pass I guess” Remus said fucking pissed.

“Why did he stop when he saw me?” Logan question.

“Do you by chance tramauzited a monster Logan?” Remus asked.

The entrance door made a sound.

They look over to see Virgil. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Remus asked.

“I came here to get Logan to stop but-” Virgil tried to explain before noticing something.

“Wait, hold on-” Virgil said as he walked over to the bed. He got on his knees and looked under the bed.

“Oh my god” Virgil said.

“Yeah I know the prick has been bothering me for months” Remus remarked.

Virgil didn’t speak for a bit before a small white dog head looked out.

The monster now looked like the dog breed of a Kuvasz.

“Ruthie?” Virgil asks, looking at the creature. The animal barked at him with a sweet smile. It jumped from its ruins.

“OH MY GOD YOU SENT FUCKING RUTHIE AFTER ME” remus scream.

Causing a very concerning look from Virgil.

“I didn-t send her after you, I swear. I haven't seen her in months, '' Virgil explained.

The little animal pops out curling next to the virgil.

“Wait Virgil you had a Kuvasz?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, the prick had her since Thomas was in middle school,” Remus said.

“Ruthie, I'm so sorry,” Virgil said huggin the animal. Virgil cried into the white fur of the animal.

“Fucking what the hell” Remus said.

“Remus,” Logan said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Virgil stood up having the dog stand by his side. Looking somewhat guilty.

“I’m sorry Remus that Ruthie was attacking you,”Virgil said.

“Ruthie attacks the people who hurt me. And when I left she probably got pretty aggressive. I’m sorry”Virgil looks uncomfortable and ashamed by this.

Remus didn’t know how to feel about a sad Virgil. Remus used to fight Virgil all the time and the kid never got sad. He got pissed but not sad. And Remus hearing that Ruthie attacked him for being the monster to Virgil was hitting something in the wound of Remus which he was trying to fix. Being the thing Janus was like to him hurt. 

Virgil had sorrowful eyes while looking at Remus.

“You know what is fair. I made living here a hell for you. So I deserve it” Remus said.

Virgil looked still somewhat embarrassed.

“Listen I ain't the best person and you don't have to forgive me but I wanna be better and I want you know i’m gonna try alright” Remus said causing a shock gasp from both men.

“What is shocking to hear from me?” Remus said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Virgil somewhat smiled. “I was not the best person either and we were both in a bad place,” Virgil said. Virgil looks at Ruthie.

“Hey Remus. I wanna see this new person you wanna become alright” Virgil told him.

Remus looked shocked. “Ugh cool thanks also. Keep Ruthie away from me. She pretty much hisses her teeth at me” Remus pointed out. 

Virgil nodded and kneel down to the dog. He pet the dog. The dog seems like it misses the touch of her master.

“Why are you here ?” Logan asked, crossing his arms.

“I ugh..” Virgil utter.

“ I was stalking you so I can see if Remus was being abusive and also I felt bad about the whole calling you useless thing” Virgil said.

“And?” Logan said.

Virgil gulped and said “I’m sorry for being a prick and you're always right”.

“About what?”Logan asked.

“About everything. And I will try to get you back into the meetings”

“Extra but I like it,” Logan said.

“Sorry I’m used to saying sorry to Roman” Virgil admitted.

“Any way how did she come into existence?” Logan said walking over to examine the animal. The animal seems to get nervous.

“Oh she was a gift from Emile a while back. He said I need a guard dog”Virgil explain/

The two boys seem to chatter about the small animal. While Remus stays in the back.  
Remus was taking the view of what was happening. Two light sides were in his room talking about a dog who was an asshole to him for months. Also Logan was wearing a full set of armour. This was a very bizarre but somehow nice moment.

____________________________________________________________________________

“You gonna be good on your own?” Logan asked Remus.

“Oh yeah totally no asshole dog to hunt me down. So I get a full night of wet dreams” Remus jokes.

“Wish I didn't know that but I'm glad to hear you're gonna get sleep” Logan told him. Logan was about to leave but was stopped by “Thank you Logan for helping me today” Remus said.

“I didn't do much actually,” Logan told him.

“You did a lot actually. You got the fucking asshole out of my bed room. You got Virgil to talk to me. And I got to be a subject for a bit” Remus said.

“You did a lot, thank you. If you need a favor tell me okay” Remus told him.

“Alright” Logan blushed.

Logan was glad he could help Remus in a way.

Logan left Remus. Saying his goodbyes to him. Virgil left earlier to get dog toys and a dog bed to take to his room. Logan learns more about the world he lives in. He felt like the world somewhat got clearer as two sides were more okay with each other. 

As he walked down the dark road of the dark halls.He felt a tap from behind. He looks to see Janus of all people.

“Good evening Janus. How are you doing?” Logan said.

“I’m doing so good,” Janus said sarcastically.

“Listen I see you and Virgil are going to maybe be coming here more often right?” Janus said.

“I don't really like the idea of light sides coming into my domain alright” He said.

“I see no problem doing so,” Logan told him.

“Well you could by chance hurt so many people Logan just with your presence” janus told him.

“I would personally like to see you leave with all your fingers tonight” Janus said looking at his glove hand.

“What with this threat?” Logan asked.

“Oh I don't know, you're trying to recruit my henchmen to your rainbow party and I am not for it” Janus explained.

“Do you really care about your so-called “henchmen”?” Logan asked.

“More than you think I do Logan” Janus said.

“Hey I'm just gonna say next time you come over here. I just want you to know that that bodies can easily be forgotten about when it someone many don't give a shit about” Janus said whispering into his ear before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this not my best chapter. I gonna do better next time.


	5. Blue goo and a dead snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan get the help of Remus and Roman to help him search for answers about Patton and Janus behavoir. Turn out he finds a lot out.
> 
> TW: Depression, Forgiveness, and stabbings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. And this one before a very big chapter up next.

Logan has been dealing with a lot. From the rebounding of other sides to Janus threats to sinister Patton. Logan had no clue what was happening since no one told him anything. At this point he needed to make a chart like a crazed theorist.

A loud yawn was heard from Remus who came over that day. He sat on the bed in his room. Holding a sketchbook in hands as he sat criss cross on his bed.

Logan turned to him. “You know you can take a nap. I got a few more hours of work still” Logan told him.

“Yeah, alright” Remus agreed, dropping his stuff on the nightstand beside his bed. Logan smiled and went back to his work. 

Few hours passed by. Logan still can't get his mind off the behavior of the two leading sides. Patton was always sweet towards others. Sometimes ingorant but still had good intentions. But lately he has become somewhat like a dictator in a way. But with Janus he was always sly and in control. Logan has gotten why Janus was acting odd since he was pretty much treated harshly by Roman and Patton when he revealed his name. And being rejected must be hard. But login still didn't get why he became more emotional in a sense and somewhat care about where his henchmen were. Why did he all of a sudden?

Logan hears a knock. It was loud enough to cause Remus to fall off the bed. 

“Mother fucker” Remus said as he scratch his head.

Logan walked over to the door. He opened it to have a hand shove in front of his mouth. A shadow figure shushed him.

“Listen I have stuff to share with you” The figure took off their hood. 

It was roman.

“Really black cloak in the dark. Wow clique much” Remus said in the background as he sat down in Logan's desk chair.

“What the heck is he doing here?” Roman asked in anger.

“He just ruined my whole entrance,” Roman complained. 

Logan moved out of the way to let Roman in.

“What news do you have Roman?” Logan asked.

“Oh right, listen” Roman said, giving him attention as he walked in.

“I’m sorry about lying to you , saying I didn't know anything,” Roman told him.

“Listen I know an upcoming thing that may get you very pissed off” Roman told him.

He took a bit to think of how to say it.

“Patton has excluded you for a reason besides biasness” Roman told him.

“He excluded you…. Because he was thinking about closing off the dark side” Roman told him.

A spit sound was heard from Remus who coughed up blood.

“Should not have eaten glass earlier,” Remus said, grabbing a napkin.

Logan was shocked by this. A long time ago Logan had broken the dark side wall to allow them to have a voice. He took pride in the breaking believing all sides had a right to voice even if they didn't have the best intention. The idea of all the progress of learning on each side to just be buried again. Is everything he stood against.

“What the hell is he thinking?” Logan said.

“He said he was scared of the other sides and how they are harming Thomas,” Roman told him.

“Oh that absolute bullshit. Hiding flaws or bad things never helps anyone get better” Logan said to him.

“I…. I don't know a lot about what went down recently” Roman said.

“I mean from Janus to Virgil creepy bark noises,” Roman said.

“You mean Virgil dog?” Logan asked him.

Roman looked amazed. “ Wait, he got a pet?! Why do all the dark sides seem to be able to get a pet”

“Because they got them from Emil,” Logan told him.

“So unfair. Janus gets a snake and Virgil gets a dog and I get a brother that is unfair” Roman complained for Remus to snicker in the chair.

“Oh yeah what in mother Tressa is he doing here?” Roman said, gesturing to him.

“Oh me and Remus has been discussing stuff as of late” Logan told him.

“But why him?” Roman said with a shock looked.

Logan thought about that. Why did Logan wanna be near Remus? Well he was the first side to show him active listening. He seems to be the only side to support him no matter what as late. He respects his boundaries. He got him to enjoy his hobby again .He was cute. He has a ni-

“Hey you didn’t answer my question, nerd?” Roman said, snapping his finger in the face of logan.

“Oh right sorry” Logan blushed.

“He has been the most honest to me as of late and the person I can talk to,” Logan explained.

“Him?” Roman asked flick his arm back to point to Remus with his thumb.

“Out of all the people to pick , him?” Roman asked again.

“What can I say brother. Logan loves a man who is good with his hands” Remus said.

“Oh shut up. If we were not in Logan's room right now I would cut you-” Roman stop himself.

“No I wouldn't , sorry Remus” Roman apologized.

“Hey I would not mind that. Then you could use my head for bowling” Remus said.

“That was an awful bowling ball. You would not roll due to your nose getting in the way causing a problem” Logan said.

“Then cut my nose off then” Remus said.

“I feel putting your head in some wrapping paper would help in a way to smooth it,” Logan said, walking over to discuss it more.

“Ooo can we get crap Christmas paper?” Remus asked

“I just realized why you hang out,” Roman said, face palming himself.

Logan walks over back to Roman. “You said Patton acted like his old self right?”

“So why do you think he is going back to this behavior?” Logan asked.

Roman shrugged. “I personally don't know I mean the only thing I can think of is the last episode otherwise he just was weird” Roman said.

Roman looked at him with a very serious look. “What do we do now?” Roman asked.

Logan thought about it for a bit. He needs to know more about the sudden change. 

“I need to get into the Patton room,” Logan said.

“If I know where the change came from like a letter or some type of substance” Logan panders.

A loud fake laugh came from Remus.

“What so funny chuckles?” Roman asked.

“It just, You guys act like Patton is only innocent and like he can't be bad” Remus said wiping a tear.

“Well Patton is different, he is a soft loveable teddybear. He would not hurt a fly” Roman told him.

“Oh yeah he won't hurt a fly but he is willing to make you guys feel bad and play the victim” Remus responded.

“Alright that enough out of -” Roman was cut off by Logan's hand.

Logan walks over to Remus.

“Remus, we need Patton to not have this toxicity. He has to be Thomas' moral compass. If we don't have one. We are pretty much in danger Thomas” Logan explained.

“Yeah but you guys act like he can't do wrong”

“Well we aren't. Of course he has flaws but all this feels new. He is our only issue right now” Logan said.

Remus crossed his arms. “Well then you got another problem then” Remus said.

“What do you mean by that?” Logan asked.

“Janus is also a problem. He also was acting weird and he while back met up with Patton to talk about the wall thing. At first I thought it was him helping me since I had to take you back to your room. But I think it actually got through with him since he kept bringing it up” Remus said, picking something out of his hair while saying and flicking it across the room.

“Why didn't you tell me about this?” Logan said.

“I don't know. I just didn't wanna bring it up. Sorry” Remus confessed.

“Why wouldn’t you bring it up. It was important information that needed” Roman yelled at him.

“Well I’m sorry I'm not perfect. Personally I didn't want to talk about it since if Janus found out I tattle he gonna hang me” Remus said.

“Remus next time information like that comes up. Please bring it to me” Logan suggested.

Remus huff and look away.

“What a baby” Roman remarks.

Remus picks up on it. “What you say cucumber dick” Remus said.

“Is this really gonna be a problem for the rest of the mission?” Logan asked.

“You are asking me to hang out with the human version of black licorices” Roman said.

“I will litter-” Remus almost said before getting a glare from Logan.

“Listen, this mission is important to everyone. Just do it for Thomas will yea” Logan asked.

They both look away looking somewhat guilty.

“Fine what the plan?” Roman asked.

“Will go to each room. One of you guys will distract them while the other two go search” Logan said.

“I can't talk to any of them since they don't wanna give me a time of day,” Logan said.

“I call distracting Patton” Remus called.

“Why would he listen to you?” Roman asked.

“Because I’m calm under pressure. Also I listen. And no asshole can reject me since I’m like the prime example of insecure . So he's gonna have a fun time trying. ” Remus said grinning.

Logan does like that smile.

“Oh great I have to talk to the anaconda. Write my will Logan. I’m giving everything to my stuffed animals” Roman said.

“You can go up to him and tell him sorry for the whole selfish episode,” Logan suggested.

A sigh sound came from Roman as he cringed at the idea.

“You could fake it. Just act like you're a character. Like a character who is begging forgiveness from a family member” “ Logan suggests.

“I can totally do that,” Roman said, pumped.

“Alright let's do this,” Logan said.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus stood at Patton’s door. Logan and Roman are hiding in Roman room which is next to Patton's room. Remus knocks on the door. A smaller man opened the door with a fake smile. 

“Oh hi Remus. What made you come to my door this evening?” Patton asked.

“Oh hey. Um so about the whole wall situation. Do you mind if we talk about it in the living room”

“Oh sure I wouldn't mind” He said, closing the door behind him and walking with Remus.

Remus passed the door of Roman and knocked on it.

Remus and Patton left, leaving Roman and Logan leaving for the next room.

Roman shove a bobby pin in the door knob.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Logan asked.

“Oh course I do. Sometimes Patton locks the pantry so we don't get midnight snacks. I had to learn to survive Logan” Roman told him.

Logan rolled his eyes.

The door budge opened. Roman stood proud.

“After you, good sir,” Roman said.

Logan thanks him and walks in.

The Patton room is pretty much what you expected. It has bright colors. Had a bunch of stereotypical 50’s dad stuff like a baseball glove sitting on a dresser. His room was a baby blue color. He had a little cat dedicated area. 

Logan looked around the room. He checks the drawers to the bed sheets. But tried to hide enviduce he was there.

“Logan looks” Roman called him to look. He walked over to the little cat area. There is an oddly placed rug sitting in the middle of all of it.

Roman pulled the rug up to reveal a big blood stain across the carpet.

“What the?” Logan mutters.

“Yeah I literally had no Idea what it was either. It looks like some jam or something but it smells like a corpse, `` Roman said.

Logan grabs a little plastic bag out of his pocket. He tried to find some bits of it and put it in it.

Roman continued to search the room.

Logan walked over to a desk. The desk was all wooden and looked like a wood work desk. Logan checks under the desk to find.

He saw a long yellow line of some kind. He got closer to see it was an animal. It looked like one of Janus' snakes but it was not moving. Logan didn’t touch it.

“Roman please come over here” Logan called.

Roman came over to see the little animal.

“Is patton killing animals now?” Roman asked.

“No way he would. Maybe Janus' snake attacked him” Logan said.

“Oh that slimy no good hat wearing imposter. I knew I would never trust him” Roman said.

Logan grabbed a nearby bat . Logan used it to pull the snake from out of the desk. The snake body did not have any ounce of life in it. It was more like an animal that was filled with sand.

The snake mouth is sliced open. It has yellow slim coming out. 

“Is that the same stuff we saw on the Patton carpet?” Roman asked.

“No, that was a light blue color,” Logan said.

Logan put the snake in the bag and sealed it.

“I think we got what we needed, let's go,” Logan said.

Roman nodded and they both walked out leaving the room.

They left to go back to Logan's room putting what they just learn down.

They waited for Remus to come back.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Beginning of the search but Remus view

Remus sat at the light side table. The table was decorated with cottage-like cutlery. Remus rocks the chair back and forth waiting for Patton. Patton was getting him a drink of water. Patton walked over to the little table and placed the water down.

Patton then sat down holding his hand in front of his face.

“Why did you knock on Roman door?” Patton asked in an innocent tone.

“Oh to mess with him. He is so easy to piss off”Remus said.

“Oh yes I know. He was easily upset. You just insult him once. And runs crying. At this point it's kinda boring” Patton said.

“So listen I know about your little hang out with Logan” Patton told him.

Remus stops rocking in his chair.

“Oh don't worry i'm not against it. Actually i'm glad he has a friend like you around” Patton told him.

“Ugh yeah” Remus replied.

Remus didn't know what to say to him. He thought it would be easier since the little guy was such a wimp last time. But it feels he has all the good cards.

“Maybe he keeps you around so he can boost his ego” Patton suggested as his head lead on his hand.

“He listens to you so easily. I did you by chance…...seduce him?” Patton asked like he already knew.

Remus almost fell out of his chair. What the hell Remus thought.

“No, I wouldn't do that. Trust me I aint getting any sex out of it” Remus defend himself.

“Oh really. Are you by chance into him? I mean the whole cuddling and taking him back to his room. And the whole coloring hair indecent” Patton said.

“How do you know about it?” Remus asked.

“A father just knows you know,” Patton explained.

Remus was not against creepy stalking. Apathy is sorta the reason why. But Patton made it somewhat horrible. Maybe it was because he didn't know him.

“I mean I’m not against it. But a side like me with him. He's just too smart” Remus said.

“It must suck to be in love with someone who sees no purpose in you, '' Patton said.

“What do you mean?” Remus said.

“I mean he literally said you had no impact whatsoever. You really think you wont fade away in a few weeks. I mean Thomas probably aint gonna include you in a video in a long time. And the fact most sides up here don't like you. It's like you're fighting your own war and you're the only one in it” Patton.

“I mean how do you even see the point in your own life? I mean you literally don't do anything” Patton snicker.

“I ain't useless. I can still-” Remus was cut off by.

“But you only have bad traits. Roman got all the good traits from Romulus. You're just the evil twin. The witch in a fairy tale. You are made to die at the end for everyone else to succeed” Patton said looking him in the eyes.

Remus’s fingers grip into the seat. He looked down, not giving the man a glare at him.

“I am more than that, '' Remus said, trying not to cry.

“What do you mean your just Logan side project. He is only around you to fix you because he is bored. Sometimes Logan is truly an emotionless robot” Patton said.

A wisp of a machete appeared in front of Patton's face. 

“Don't you dare talk about him like that,” Remus said angrily.

Patton's face did not change. He still held a grin.

“Everything you do proves my points. You're too broken to be a side. You're too broken to even exist” Patton said.

Remus stood still. His eyes held permanently widened. Remus sat down and looked at nothing. His eyes look dead. Patton got up like a hard day of work. He walked by Remus' seat and patted his shoulder. 

“Have fun while it lasts kiddo” He said as he walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Present time

Remus walked over to Logan's bed and sat.

Roman gave a concerned look to his brother.

“We really need to stop him if he can break Remus of all people” Roman said.

Logan walks over to remus. He sat down next to him. 

“Do you wanna talk or hug?” Logan asked.

“No, I don't want you to pity me right now?” Remus told him.

“I was not pitting you Remus,” Logan said.

“Oh sure you weren't and you don't hang out with me because you aren't trying to fix me” Remus remarked.

“I’m just gonna leave now” Roman gesturing towards the door and leaving.

“I don't know what Patton told you but do you really believe him over me?” Logan said.

“I don't know really. He seems to point at my flaws and pick at my skin. You even said I was useless” Remus said.

“We talked about this the first night we hung out. I don't believe it is useless. You have things to work on but you're still an amazing person Remus” Logan told him.

“Do you actually believe that?” Remus asked.

“Yes of course I do. Sometimes you do get under my skin but I also get under yours too. Remus was just two people in a relationship where we both needed each other. I would never regret including you in my life. You are an amazing impact on me” Logan told him.

A smile came to Remus' face. “You are the only guy who can like a weirdo like me” Remus told him.

“I’m just the first of many. I’m proud of how far you have come Remus. Now let stop these guys from ruining progress” Logan told him, putting his hand out. Remus grabbed it and stood up.

“Man your that so gay Logan” Remus said.

“Yeah let's teach these dick bags a lesson,” Remus said.

____________________________________________________________________________

Roman stood outside leading against the wall. He felt so embarrassed by all of that. He never saw his brother so emotional like that. Would he be as emotional if Roman stayed and hung out with him more? Was it his fault? He thought as he saw the door open. Logan came out with a grin.

“Did you patch things up?” Roman asked.

“Yeah everything is good now” Logan told him.

Remus followed Logan as they headed to the dark side. Roman tried to catch up.

“So do you guys know which pet I should make?” Roman asked.

“I mean I feel I could make a lion cub or many a small horse. But I don't want them to eat me or to shit in my room” Roman said.

“Make a hybrid of both and see what monster it will be” Remus snickers.

“Ew no. What about a horse with a horn ?” Roman suggested.

“That a unicorn Roman” Logan told him.

“No mine gonna be different. It can breath fire” Roman explained.

“Now I know what I’m gonna steal tomorrow,” Remus said.

“You better not,” Roman argued back.

“Quiet “ Logan said as he put his arm out.

The hall shows its presence with its dark aura.

Remus continues to walk. Pretty much skipping through.

Roman had a woman at church who saw a devil look.

“Please for the love of god give me strength to not die in the dark zone” Roman prayed.

“It's not that bad,” Logan said.

“Isn't that bad ? look at it. It literally looks like the other mother realm” Roman said gesturing his arms at it.

“As long as we stick and don't get lost, we will be fine,” Logan said, grabbing Roman hand and walking forward.

Roman was breathing harshly but was saying to himself “I can do this”.

The voices came back to Logan. Harsh and rude thoughts yell at him to just die. Logan looks at Roman who looks so troubled by it. Logan held his hand harder and started to dash forward. Causing a surprise Roman to follow after. They got to the entrance of the dark side living room but were stopped by Remus.

“What wrong-” Roman asked before being shushed by Remus.

“The snake is in the ass,” Remus said, gesturing to the living room. Logan peek in to see Janus. He sewed up the hand of Wrath. Wrath looked pissed but had a lollipop in his mouth.

Janus looked tired and exhausted by the whole thing. They sat at the dark hall version of the light side table. It was a broken down table with so many stab markings it looked like it was part of its original design.

Janus was not wearing his coat but instead a regular purple shirt and a golden spot tie. He had a lizard hand but wore the other hand with a glove.

Logan gave Roman a look. Roman understood it. And walk over.

“How did you end up like this?” Janus asked the very pissed off Wrath.

“Fuck off it not any of your buniess janus” Wrath said.

Janus gave him a look.

“Fuckboy alert 8 a clock” Wrath said as he looked at Roman.

Janus turns to see Roman.

“What do you want?” Janus said, crossing his arm.

“I would like to formally apologize about my previous behavior” Roman acted.

Janus gave him a confused look.

“Oh really” Janus responded. 

Logan and Remus ran through without being noticed beside Wrath who did not give a shit.

______________________________________________________________

Logan and Remus got to the room. The door was made of silver but with a golden door knob. They walk in to see a steampunk victorian style room. The floor was gears turning while a glass surface kept you from falling. Shelves of books of different kinds are shown. Snakes of all kinds lay on the floor.

“Let split like your mom” Remus said as he walked.

“Sometimes I don't even get you,” Logan said as he proceeded forward. Logan walked over to a desk. It had a Victorian night quill and a bunch of letters beside it. All the letters had names. All the letters were assigned to a dark side and the expectation of Roman and Romulus. Logan picks up the Romulus letter. Romulus' letter was black and white with golden writing.

Romulus I miss you. I am writing so when you may come back one day and if I’m gone you know how I feel. During your last hour I was not there for you. I remember you crying for help from others who did not know what to do. I remember you telling me you were in pain in your own living hell. I was selfish at the time and didn't think you were in pain. I thought you were lying. Then I learned you needed me. I was self care yet I didn't give you the care you need. I haven't even given care to who then you became. I understand if you hate me forever for the person I was. But I hope you have a better future and become happy.

From Janus.

They were all apology letters. All were dedicated to a dark side. Why did all the sudden Janus care? Why does Janus show fear yet show sympathy to the ones he hurt. Logan looks over to Remus who is standing near a wall. It is a wall full of art pieces. He stared at the one that was ripped apart and tape together.

Logan walked over to him. And stare at the piece. It is a stick figure family with blood on the bottom.

“I tore that apart because I hated it yet he put back the pieces” Remus said.

“Was Janus fully like this all along?” Logan asked him.

“No. I think something else is going on” Remus said.

Remus stood silent for a second.

“I think he's dying,” Remus said.

Logan was shocked by such a bold statement.

“He faded due to being rejected. Thomas does not see a need for him. He probably agreed to the wall thing so no other dark sides are rejected as well. Maybe he is dealing with disappearing by being better. ” Remus said.

“Are you sure that's happening?” Logan said.

“I saw a lot of sides die like that. They usually know it” Remus pointed out.

“Also maybe he attacked Patton and that's why Patton does not want to be near dark sides as much” Remus suggested.

“Maybe. your note over there if you wanna read it” Logan told him.

“Nah, I'm gonna wait till he wants to give me it,” Remus said.

Logan nodded and then proceeded to find evidence to back up the claim Remus made. Logan walks to the bathroom. A shirt was covered in blood goo from earlier. The shirt was hanging above the tub.

It looks old like the one from the Patton room. There was the evidence.

He walked out to see Remus was out of the room. Logan walked out to see him hanging outside thinking.

“You okay?” Logan asked.

“Do you think Thomas will reject me like Janus?” Remus asked.

Logan didn't know how to answer that. He was there that episode. And Janus showed a lot that the others would not. Janus was of course not fully the good guy but.

“If you keep showing up and eventually he will come to terms with you. I mean you grew on me so he will like you” Logan said.

Remus smiles at him. “Logan you are really sexy you know that” Remus told him.

Logan blush harshly “I don't see that but thank you” Logan said trying not to make eye contact.

“Yeah that's because you're blind to everything Logan “ Remus said as he took his glasses.

“ Okay Ha ha Remus now give them back” Logan asked.

“Oh what you gonna do about it?” Remus said, holding it over his head. Logan grabs the glasses, not pulling them out of Remus' hands. “Then I will make you,” Logan said. But then he realized that came off really sexual without him realizing it. Remus smiles an evil grin. 

“Did you just flirt with me?” Remus said.

“No you just misheard it” Logan explained.

“No you fucking said you make me” Remus said excitedly. 

“No … let's just get back to my room” Logan said as he walked but hearing Remus remark to that “Oh Logan so forward why don't you just you bang me over Janus table why don't you “.

Logan tried to ignore the suggestive comments but he was still embarrassed.

____________________________________________________________________________

Logan came to the living room to see Roman still acting his life out in front of Janus who was somewhat listening. Logan tries to sneak by but “Hi Logan” from apathy who is now on the couch. Janus looks over to see Logan. Anger boils in him. 

“Fuck” Remus said

Roman runs over to them getting out his sword. Janus summons his staff.

“I told you not to come into my domain AGAIN” Janus yelled as he hit his staff onto the ground causing a beam. It almost hit them before Remus pushed Roman and Logan out of the way. 

“Go before he kills you,” Remus shouted.

“We aren't leaving you” Roman shouted.

“Do it pussy,” Remus yells as he grabs his morning star and runs at Janus.

Logan and Roman run down the dark corridor door. Footsteps could be heard of Wrath who grabbed Logan by his collar and threw him on the ground. 

“You think you fuck up things bird shit. I DON'T THINK SO” Wrath yelled.

“Light out specs” Wrath said.

Wrath sinister looks change quickly. He had a horrid expression. He looked down to see a blade in his stomach. Wrath looked to see who did it. A very shocked and scared Roman with the blade.

“Mother fucker” He yells as he hits the ground.

Roman grabs Logan and runs out. 

They ran not seeing Wrath anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________

They got back to Logan's room. Logan leads against the door and sighs. Roman is shocked by what he has done as he looks at his sword. The blood of Wrath stains. It Roman looks at the sword and sees the blood of Wrath is orange. Like the goo from Patton room.

Roman looks at Logan holding the sword “Holy pixie sticks” Roman says.

Romna leaves earlier than he should. Logan was by himself waiting to hear from Remus. Logan had a lot to think about. To the depressing letters to dead snakes. So much happens.

Remus came at 2:40 am. He came in without a bruise on his body but looked defeated. Logan jumped and ran toward him hugging him.

“You're acting like I'm dead,” Remus said.

Logan cups Remus face in his hands. Logan starts to cry.

“Hey specs why are you crying?” Remus asked.

Logan pulled him into a tight hug. And proceed to cry into his shoulder.

“Please don't leave me for a few days,” Logan pleaded.

“Alright I wont. I promised.,” Remus said.

____________________________________________________________________________

Extra

Roman walked to his room. His body was shaken to the core. He swears he can feel the blood on his fingertips. He knows sides can't die like that. But he still did it. He just wants to be a hero. 

Patton walked out of his room. 

“Roman?” Patton called.

Roman shove his hand behind his back.

“You like you seen a ghost,” Patton said as he walked over.

“Do you need me to get you something?” Patton said as he cupped his face.

Roman could feel the tears coming.

“I’m sorry” Roman cried.

“Oh you didn't do anything Princey. Now tell what wrong” Patton said.

Roman bit his lips as he cried.

“I cant” Roman cried.

“Why not?” Patton said.

“Because you see me as a bad person,” Roman said.

“Oh I would never see you in that light” Patton told him.

“I….I hurt someone today. I did the unthinkable” Roman confessed.

“My my . Roman who did you attack?” Patton asked.

“It was Wrath. He was trying to attack Logan and-” Roman was cut off by patton.

“Well then it's fine then. It's just a dark side you don't have to worry. And also he tried to attack you and Logan” Patton told him.

“Are you sure? I don't th-” Roman was cut off.

“Dark sides deserves it sometimes. Now come on I make you something to drink alright” Patton said leading him to the living room.

“Okay” Roman said.


	6. Run away elk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan get pull into Remus world of random. To find a subject for the stuff they found. When it doesn't go to plan. The unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry it been long. This was supposed to be a fluff chapter. And it is but with some angst in there. So have fun with the idea.

Logan was looking at the dead animal in front of him. He was in his lab. The snake was pretty much just a regular garden snake. It was just yellow and could fit around his wrist. He got his scalpel out. He cut the outside slowly. The yellow goo from before poured out. It seemed that was the only thing in the animal. No organs or anything beside that. He checks the jaws of the animal. The teeth of the animal could not do much. But still. He is going to see what it does later. 

Could this snake do a lot of damage? I mean if Virgil dog could then… 

Logan scoop the remains into a plastic bag and dump the snake in the garbage. He put the bag in a cooler and walked out of the room.

Logan took off his gloves and coat and walked in his room. Remus was asleep on his bed. He was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He whispers and laughs in his sleep. He probably dreaming of ways to murder something. He lays in a curl up form.

This brought a small smile to his face. He walked out of his room and into the light hall. He went to the kitchen to see the gothic side sitting at the table. Petting his dog. The animal noticed Logan and ran over. It begged for attention from Logan. He stood on his hind legs and leaned on Logan. Logan pet him. Virgil looked away from his phone.

“Sup” Virgil greeted.

“Good morning Virgil” Logan told him.

Logan went to the fridge to get his breakfast.

He brought his favorite crofters. He got some bread and put the toaster on the counter.

“So how was the thing yesterday?” Virgil asked, looking at his phone.

“It was…..it went unexpected but it was okay” Logan told the team.

The toast popped out and Logan spread the crofters on the toast.He walked over to the table to sit. He noticed Virgil was drinking coffee.

“No food?” Logan asked.

“Nah i'm not hungry. I ate early when Patton made breakfast for me and Roman” Virgil told him.

Patton used to knock on Logan's door when it was ready. Guess he stopped when we went into his room. That fair.

“Anyway, What was unexpected? because something was going on with Roman. He seems very troubled,” Virgil said.

“Yes he sorta chose a bad action while we did our thing” Logan admitted. 

Logan should have thought better. Roman and Remus almost got hurt from all of that. He was thankful Roman did what he did. But knows it probably bothers him a lot.

“He ….. I got attacked by Wrath. And Roman saved me but Wrath hurt. I really apperatice him for helping me” Logan confessed.

“He always tries to be a hero. Love the guy but he does stuff he shouldn't. Well when it comes to Wrath it obvious it is his fact. Like I care for the guy but he actively jump people”

“Roman really should not feel that bad about it. If Wrath had jumped a person I knew. I would probably do something like that” Virgil said.

“Yeah but he still feels bad either way” Logan said.

“Hey I go check on him. And try to help him since I know what happen” Virgil told him.

“Just try to keep you and him out of sight,” Virgil said, getting up. He leaves with Ruthie at his side.

He really wishes Roman didn't get hurt because of his choice.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Logan walks back into the room to not see Remus anywhere. He hears and jumps at a shouted “SURPRISE” behind him to then see the shorter man. Remus hyena laughs behind him. 

“Remus doesn't scare me like that,” Logan told him. Putting his hand over his heart as if he had one.

“Oh come on I love to see that look on your face. Anyway I wanna do something fun” Remus told him. Walking in front of him.

“Remus I’m busy. I have to test out the snake substance on a subject” Logan told him. He walked over to where he left his gloves.

“Then test it on me. Maybe it's like acid. Oh doing acid would be fun” Remus said.

“I won't risk that Remus. You would be my subject on things that wont ruin you.” Logan told him.

Remus thought for a bit then got a light ball idea.

“Well then how about I take you to see the bull?” Remus said.

“Who bull?” Logan asked.

“Bull is an asshole elk I take care of. He was a dick to literally every animal I have” Remus told him as he walked over to a wall in Logan room. He swayed his hand in a place taller than him. He moved his hand and revealed a zipper. He pulled it down to open a gateway to his realm.

“When could you just do it anywhere?” Logan asked.

“I don't know, I just felt I could. No rhyme and reason” Remus said as he ran through. 

Logan still didn't get it. He got the snake fluid and walked through. He hit his head since he was taller than the gate.

____________________________________________________________________________

Logan took a step into the world. He only saw one part of it before. It is now a huge mountain like forsets. The clouds were cloudy and the trees were covered in snow. Everything was covered in snow. But Logan felt no cold weather at all. It actually felt the opposite. 

Logan saw footprints in the snow of Remus.

“Hey nerd come on” Remus screamed as he was ahead and then he ran into the forest.

Logan runs after him not really looking at anything else. He finally catches up to Remus. Remus gave him a smug look and had his arms behind him. Logan starts to plant next to him.

“I thought you hit the gym Logan” Remus mocked him.

“So where is Bull exactly?” Logan asked Remus. 

“The fucker always hangs out with the others even though he thinks they are weak. So he just stayed behind,” Remus said.

Remus walks leading the way. Logan didn't notice but it seemed everything in the forest had one thing off about it. Normal looking trees that would have very odd holes in them to rabbits having three eyes but looking otherwise like a normal rabbit. 

“You know I can't really summon things. So I stole most of the animals from Roman domain” Remus told him.

“Wait if they were made by Roman then why do they look off?” Logan asked.

“Well once they come here they get somewhat mutant. I can't really explain it. It just seems to happen” Remus told him.

“Doesnt Roman notice?” Logan asked.

“Eh not really. I mean he replaced them in a week. And sides I stole the one that wanted to leaves” Remus said.

“I didn't realize that all the dark sides seem to have a love for animals,” Logan said.

“Oh yeah. It's weird too. Apathy had a pet rock and Wrath had a lizard that he placed in front of Janus snakes and tried to use them like pokemons' ' Remus jokes.

Logan hears the sound of small feets in a rush. Panting sounds were heard from a distance. A large thing jumped at Remus. Remus falls to the ground. Logan was ready to fight but saw it licking Remus. It was a wolf with multiple sets of ears. More came to do the same thing as a pack.

“Hey guys. sorry it's been a while, I've been doing shit” Remus said joyfully.

“Oh Logan this Brodifacoum” Remus told him gesturing to the wolf licking him.

The wolves had all types of mutations. The one Remus gesture towards had four ears and grey fur with white patches.

Remus looks and points at each wolf telling the name of them.

“Cholecalciferol,zinc phosphide, strychnine, and acaricide, and Nematocide” Remus told.

“You really name your wolves after poisons?” Logan ask smuglying.

“Hey it's better than Sparkles or Baby” Remus defended.

“Seriously who names their pet Baby? that likes naming your kid Cat” Remus jokes.

Remus walked over to the leader of the pack which was Brodifacoum. 

“Hey boy, show me where Bull,” Remus said. The wolf understood and ran to go somewhere.

A loud elk yelp was heard.

“There bull,” Remus said, running after the sound. Logan ran after him. Logan ran after but almost lost him. He finally got where the wolf was found. The wolf was now trying to play with a huge elk. The elk had dark fur and green lighted eyes. A bunch of elk were in the same place and most stayed away from the one trying to fight the wolf.

Remus walks over and pulls Brodifacoum off of the elk. Remus stares at the animal in the eyes. The animal glared at him. The elk then blows air out of his nose as if it was smoke.

“Good to see you too. You prick” Remus said to him not losing contact.

Remus turns away from the elk but grabs him by the horns. The elk acted like a kid who was being pulled by his ears.

“This is bull. He would love to be a test subject since he owns me for almost killing Anus last week” Remus said glaring at the animal who now is looking away. 

“I thought you would love a little kill remus” Logan said.

“Oh trust me I would but I need Anus for stuff. And Bull did it because he was jealous” Remus explained.

Logan got a better look at the creature. He was quite tall for an elk. He had glaring eyes and black fur due to mud and somewhat dry blood. He breathed heavily.

“So you gonna do it?”Remus asked.

“Yeah,” Logan grabbed his bag full of the substance and opened it. The animal saw the substance and quiver. 

The animal took this as a threat. He threw his horn causing Remus to be hit in the face by his horns close by the eye. Remus falls to the ground and Logan steps away from. Running over to remus.

“What the hell you fucker?! It literally snake juice” Remus screamed. The animal rose up and ran out of the area.

“He almost stabbed your eye” Logan said as he examined Remus' eye.

Logan was pretty close examining the eye. Remus blush by this.

“Do I still look good?” Remus jokes.

“That's not what you need to ask right now,” Logan said.

A cut appeared above his eye. A long blood wound stood. It gave Remus a slit across his eye brow.

“You don't look bad- I mean it doesn't look bad” Logan said.

“I heard that lo” Remus jokes.

“Whatever,” Logan said.

Remus jumped up. He grabs a knife out of a holdester within a sock. Logan got up and put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

“A violent way is the reason he freak in the first place” Logan said.

“Why is he like this?” Logan asked.

“I don't know. He been like this for months”

“Did he by chance experience something horrible for him to be anxious like this?” Logan asked.

“Um yeah” Remus told him. Remus seems to look uncomfortable.

“I'll show you if you want to,” Remus said. As he led Logan into a different area.  
_________________________________________________________________________

He led him somewhere where the grass was dead and stuck out of the snow lands and crows flew above it. The area was guarded by a fence, maybe out of yellowstone. Remus walks through the old little gate that creaks loudly. Logan follows in to see grave stones.

The graves had huge holes that were not filled. They were now filled with snow that had fallen in.

“I don't get it Remus,” Logan told him.

“Well my world is not like Roman. It is violent and deadly and pretty scary to be in. So when I find one of my animals has died. I put them in the graves and about a week later they came back” Remus explained.

“So they just come back to life?” Logan asked.

“Yeah and bull has been here the most. He used to be pretty calm but after I found him in the lake and he proved he could not swim. He became a jackass” Remus explained.

“I thought he got over it but … maybe he didn't,” Remus said looking away.

“Yeah and it didn't help you send a wolf after him” Logan said.

“Oh he knows the wolves won't hurt him. They like guarding dogs to sheep” Remus said.

“He probably was in a bad mood when Brodicaoum saw him,” Remus said.

“Well let's find a calmer way to help him. So we can use the stuff” Logan told him.

Logan thought for a bit. Scratching his chin and thinking what he read that could be used.

“Do you by chance have a hat we could use?” Logan asked.

____________________________________________________________________________

An elk is seen stuck due to a river. The river was ice over. Not all of it was though and rush water was shown where the ice cuts half. . He can't go forward. Fear was in his eyes. He hears a rustle and is ready to aim and fire. Logan came out of the bush holding a hat over his face. And another handful of berries. The elk look confused but somewhat calmer. It walks closer to Logan. Logan held the berries out for the animal. Bull does not trust it at first. But then decide to eat. Logan moves the hat. So the animal could see his face. Animal does not move but still eats. Logan slowly put his hand on Bull's head. Bull does not move. Remus threw the rope for Logan to use. Logan put the berries on the ground. Logan grabs the rope and puts it around. Bull finally noticed as he tied it. 

Bull freaked out and ran off toward the river pulling Logan with him.

“REMUS” Logan shouted.

They stood on the ice part sliding against it. Bull was freaking out. Logan tried to calm him with sloshing sounds. Creaking was heard under them. Logan felt the creak following him in.

The rushing water took them. Logan couldn't swim , pretty all the side couldn't. Remus ran along the river. Logan tried to stay calm against the water. He tried to keep his feet up not knowing what was under him. Bull was freaking out. Logan tried to get closer to him. He grabbed on to his fur. Remus is ahead of them. He looks around to find something thrown at them to float on. Remus whistled with his fingers. One of the wolves from before came running through. He kneels down.

“Cholecalciferol go find some driftwoods” He snapped. The wolves ran. Remus ran back to the river to help Logan.

“Try to push off of something so you get to the side. I will find something for you guys to grab onto” Remus said as he ran off.

Logan understood. So did Bull. Bull was kicking him in the direction. Logan tried to push his arms in that direction. They try to go towards a ferry angle. Bull was losing a lot of breath.

“We're almost there buddy,” Logan told him.

Remus looked around and found a long branch hanging off a broken down tree. He pulls back and forth to get the stupid thing off. It snaps and he falls with it.

Remus ran over with a stick reaching it out to them. Logan grabbed on. Remus tries to pull them. Logan gets out and they both help Bull out. Logan falls to ground panting. Bull falls to his side and breaths. The rushing water is still heard rushing through.

His heart could not stop. Everything felt like it was going to explode. Remus sat down.

“Oh god Logan I didn't think he would react and I didnt know you couldn't swim. I thought you guys learn” Remus ramble.

Remus kept talking but Logan could not hear as his thoughts took over. He literally almost got really hurt. He adrenaline kicked in. He has never been in such a situation before.

“Let's just head back to the place with the other elks, okay” Logan told him.

Remus didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. 

____________________________________________________________________________

They got back at sundown. Remus had built fire for Logan. Logan didn't take off his clothing. Remus gave him a blanket the wolves brought back. Remus finishes the bonfire. Causing huge amounts of smoke to go into the night sky. The beautiful orange sky that turned light pink was lovely. The wolves were off in the back guarding the elk.

Remus walked over to Logan who was sitting on a log. Remus didn't know what to say to him. Hey sorry I almost got you killed because of my crazy elk. He didn't know what to say.

“Hey im so-” Remus was cut off by Logan.

“Is it fine Remus?” Logan asked.

“What?” Remus responded.

“It's fine Remus. You didn't mean to. And It is my fault my-” Logan was cut off by.

“What are you talking about?” Remus asked.

Logan looked at him not knowing what to say.

“You almost died and you're finding ways to blame yourself. Listen it was your plan but it was still my job to keep you safe in my world. Logan, you should not be focused on blaming yourself. You should feel happy you're not at the bottom of that lake” Remus said.

“Remus I can't die so I would b-” Logan was cut off again.

“Logan I love you but you really need to stop acting like people aren't affected when you get hurt”

Logan still didn't believe it. Remus sat down next to him.

“I am really sorry Logan. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didnt want every time you hang out with me to feel like I fuck up and you had to save me. I wanted to help you. And Logan even if you feel it your fault it is not. And even if it was your true fault. It would not matter because I would go straight into that river to get you” Remus told him.

Logan looked over to him. “Remus I really do enjoy hanging out with you even if we have something that keeps getting us in this situation . I like to not know what's gonna happen next” Logan told him.

“Really planner Logan likes the unexpected” Remus jokes.

“Yeah I like it. I mean unexpect as adventure not really out of nowhere finance problems or out of nowhere career or out of nowhere lie” Logan told him.

“Welp you don't have to deal with that with me” Remus told him as hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“Is bull gonna be okay with the testing now?”Logan asked.

Remus looks back at the elk who is now trying to be closer to the other elks. The others seem to want to be closer to him too. They walk over to the bull and try to rub against him. He looked awkward and embarrassed.

“Oh yeah. He's gonna be okay with it” Remus said.

“Hey today was not planned to be like this. I actually wanna to do something else” Remus told him.

“What were you planning?” Logan asked him.

Remus got a little closer to Logan.

“I was actually planning on asking you something. And I want you to have a good day for that question “ Remus told him.

“What question deserves a whole day of fun to be asked?” Logan asked.

Remus looked nervous. He was playing with his fingers and trying to push them far back. He looked Logan straight in the eyes.

“Logan, do you want to hang out in a sexual manner?” Remus asked.

____________________________________________________________________________

One year ago, the day Virgil accepted into the light sides.

Virgil was sitting on the couch nervous. He was just recently told he was finally in the group. He was the only side that really did this. He works hard to be here. But he still felt they were gonna kick him out at any second. He sat in the living room. 

Roman comes in with a white board pushing it in. It had the word rules on. Roman pushed it in front of Virgil.

“Hello my emo friend,” Roman said.

“What with the white board. You're gonna actually use that jar full of dirt you call a brain” Virgil mocked.

“Ha ha. No Logan and Patton are going to use their jar of dirts to teach you the rules” Roman said. Somehow pushing the insult onto Patton and Logan.

Patton and Logan came in. Patton softly pushed Roman out of the way.

“Hey kiddo, so we are going to do something fun and educational today.”Patton told him.

“So unlike dark sides we have rules here” Patton said.

“They’re nothing hard. Just simple guidelines , that all.” Logan said, holding a pointer.

“So you guys really have guidelines?” Virgil asked.

“They do nothing against your rights. Well beside one but it is also pretty easy to avoid” Patton said.

Logan coughs loudly to get attention from him. They focus on him. He points to the first rule. 

“No brawling or physical fight unless it is cartoon like” Logan said hating the extra part.

“Yeah kiddo were not that good at it. Unless it's just a fun sword play or make believe fighting like Roman does. Otherwise we're pretty against it. Unless you're defending yourself it is a strict no no '' Patton said.

“What I do is not make believe it more of role play” Roman commented.

“Oh yeah and the only person who role plays with you is Mr. Stuffman” Virgil poked.

“As you may know he is a very talented swordsman” Roman argued back.

“Were getting off topic. Do I need to get out my flash cards to get their attention?” Logan said, almost grabbing the cards.

“No, we're good Logan, don't get out the cards,” Roman said.

Logan pointed at the next rule.

“No bad touches or actively trying to make someone upset in a physical manner” Logan said.

“Yeah because consent is key,” Patton said.

Logan then proceeds to point at the next one. “No dating,” Logan said.

“Wait no sexual relations at all?” Virgil asked.

“Oh I know how my emo friends feel. Trust me I daydream about the idea of falling in love too . But-” Roman said.

“We don't know what it does to Thomas if sides start dating so we're not going to risk it” Patton said.

“So banning it is your go to?” Virgil asked.

“Listen even if it doesn't hurt Thomas. If two light sides hate each other like that. They most likely make it harder for Thomas to do normal things,”Logan said.

“Okay that seems fair. Is that all of them?” Virgil asked.

“ Yes but that does not mean what we did not mention is allowed. Obviously we can't steal each other's stuff or-” Patton ramble.

“Pat he gets the idea” Logan said.

“Oh right sorry Virgil” Patton said.

Patton walked over to Virgil. He puts his hand out. “Can't wait to see more of you kiddo” Patton said.

Virgil nervously shook his hand as he stood up. Patton pulled him into a hug. Roman leaves and Patton runs after him.

Logan whips the board away but realizes Patton had written on the board with sharpie.

“Hey I know focusing on one is weird. But I sorta had a reason” Virgil said as he walked over.

“I used to…. Date a dark side a while back and I don't think it did anything to Thomas” Virgil confessed.

“Oh you did. I get that but we still don't wanna risk a rift in the group. I add the rule due to not wanting anymore problems to come out of it. And it pretty easy to avoid it”

“I mean it easily for you not to,” Virgil said but realized how it sounded.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Logan asked.

“I meant you're pretty much kinda emotionless so understanding it is kinda-” Virgil tries to sound better.

“Listen I’m just saying what would you do if you fell in love with the side one day” VIrgil asked.

“Then I would follow the rule,” Logan told him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat there waiting for his response. Logan didn't know what to say. Remus was into him? Logan had thought the side was cute and was a good cuddler. And he genuinely enjoys his time. But Remus likes him back? He thought it was one side and that it was gonna fade. Should he say yes? He never thought this to happen to him of all people.

“Hey teach you gonna answer? It's not like I'm dying to hear” Remus said.

“I ugh..” Logan could not answer.

“Listen I get it if you can't, I mean obviously it's one side-” Remus was cut off by.

“It's not one side,” Logan told him.

“Then you will go out with me?” Remus asked, amazed.

“Yeah… I would like to hang with you in a sexual manner” Logan said.

Logan could not believe he said. Remus scoot over. Remus was only a few inches from his face. Logan felt like his heart was gonna die again.

“Can I kiss you nerd?” Remus asked. Logan nodded.

Remus placed his lips on the nervous Logan. Logan felt the odd softness of the man's lips. He felt Remus stash hitting against his skin. He felt his heart race against his chest. But felt calm in the moments. It is longer than it should have been. Remus pulled off. Logan had a stun kinda look.

“What ?did it suck?” Remus asked.

“No it just happens. And wow” Logan for once can't put his feelings into words. 

“It's funny in a way. I never saw you going after a duke with a deranged mind” Remus told him.

“Says the man who went with a perfectionist who met him while getting his teeth pulled out” Logan told him.

“Oh come on you love that. And now we get to do more fun things” Remus said.

“Like watching crime documentaries while cuddling,” Logan said.

“We did that before. But now kisses get to be involved” Remus teases.

“I'm okay with that” Logan said going in for another kiss.


	7. A dance in the empty room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus finally decide to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been a while. Im really out of it. So sorry for it taking forever.

Remus asked me out a few weeks ago. We haven't decided on a date to go on. We're pretty sure we've already been doing that stuff without really noticing. Cuddling and kissing but we haven't left the room that much. I still am really scared of Remus going back to the dark side. 

I still am testing on Bull. The side effects are actually quite concerning. First week Bull was pretty normal all he had was anger issues but Remus was used to that so it was no difference. Then week two happened. Bull then actively starts breaking his own horns. He also started to get jealous of anyone going near other elks. And then week three happened and bulls eyes turned into a horrible yellow color and he basically spit out yellow pus. If these things were happening to Patton. We actually have a full on problem. I think it's been taking Patton longer to go from stage A to B but I also haven't seen him in a while. But also we don't know if it is just different from an imaginary creature to a full on side.

Bull is fine now though. He seems on week four to have lost it. His horns have been growing back and all the puss has gone out. So it does leave so maybe the bit from the snake is like a pray mantis spray. It is only temporary. I really hope Patton has not gone through and went through something lighter.

I have been trying to hide my relationship with Remus from the others. It's not because I'm ashamed of being with him. Actually quite the opposite. It's just making a rule and then breaking it. I really didn't need the other to see me as a hypocrite right now. Or maybe I should tell them. I mean Virgil kind of saw this coming in a way. Maybe they would understand but then again I'm going out with Roman brother. So I really don't know. 

I sat at my desk thinking about this. To feel arms lay on my shoulders. Remus snuggled against my neck. 

“ You've been thinking a lot again?” Remus asked.

“How do you always know?” Logan asked.

“Because you make a face when you do it. Also you bite your pens” Remus told him letting him go.

"I used to that too. But with action figures heads. Virgil was so mad" Remus snickers.

"I would bit you head off to if you weren't so cute" Remus flirted.

"You find the weirdest ways to flirted" Logan tells him.

"It what I do babe" Remus said letting go.

Logan turned around in his chair.

“Hey um do wanna actually go on that date” Logan asked.

“Wait really , hell yeah” Remus responded.

“Yeah but we can't leave the room though. I really can't risk our relationship getting public right now” Logan explained.

“What, we can totally go somewhere, without them knowing?” Remus responded.

“Remus, I don't really want to go to your domain right after the bouncy castle situation,” Logan said.

"I didnt mean to put the thing next to a pool of eels" Remus huff as he crossed his arms.

“Any way we can go to the neutral zone and hang with Remy and Emile remember” Remus told him .

“But we would still have to go into the halls for that,” Logan said.

“Who said the halls were the only way?” Remus said looking up.

He was looking at an air duct in the ceiling. It look like it could fit a skinny teenager with it length.

“Remus, we are not crawling through an air duct,” Logan said.

“Why not, it would be a fun way to go on a date,” Remus said.

Remus jumps on top of Logan's bed. He yanks the gate of it off the roof.

“Don't worry, I will fix it,” Remus said, holding it. Logan know Remus wont fix it back to how it was before.

“Actually don't, “ Logan responded.

Remus proceeded to pull himself over very quickly Like a gymnast over a bar. Logan, kind of shocked by this, responded with a whistle sound.

Remus who is now deep in the duct. “I heard that. Also Lo I may sleep in here from now on” Remus said.

“I’m not letting you get Pneumoconiosis on my watch,” Logan said, also getting on top of the bed.

Remus peek his head out. He procced to let himself hang upside down. “Wanna do the spider man kiss?” Remus asked.

“Do you think this is the best way to get to that zone. "Logan asked.

"Oh yeah it can fix a giant octopus in here if it could" Remus told him.

"Alright then You should get ready then” Logan told him.

“Ooo, but we haven't planned what we're gonna do,” Remus told him.

“Oh yeah your right. Hmm oh Remy has an empty room since there aren't a lot of neutral sides yet so we can ask him if we could use one. ”Logan suggested.

“Oh ask if it sounds proof?” Remus asked

Logan blushed harshly at that. They haven't had their first date yet and that is what Remus is thinking about. He is not against it but. -

“Lo I was saying that because I wanna bring music to the room. And I don't want someone to complain” Remus explained.

“Oh” Logan said his face still flushed.

“Oh lo if you wanna do that instead I’m not against it.” Remus tease.

“Remus” He sighed.

Logan got off the bed and Remus landed on the bed. Logan kind of forgot how tone Remus was. He wore a lot of layers of clothing so it was rare to see any hint of skin. He even wore his costume to bed most night. Otherwise he sleep in the bathroom.

“Hey I’m going to change, be right back” Remus said as he walked over to the wall to summon the portal. He leaves through it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Logan was walking to the neutral zone. Remus seems to already have an idea of what they were going to do. Logan doesn't though. He said music so somewhat dancing. But what kind? He doesn't wanna go over dressed. But he doesn't wanna show up with little.

Logan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Virgil. Virgil looks exhausted. He slouch while standing. He usually wore shoe black shoes but he was wearing spider slipers. Ruthie was with him. Leading against his leg. She was panting.

“Good to see you Virgil” Logan greeted.

“Are you heading to the neutral zone?” Virgil asked.

“Yes I needed to ask to use the empty room for testing” Logan told me.

“No you don't you gonna go on a date with Remus,” Virgil said.

“How do you know about that?” Logan asked.

“You keep forgetting my room is next yours and Remus is loud as shit” Virgil said.

“Oh….. And how do you feel about it?” Logan asked not knowing what to do.

“I kind of saw this coming once I saw you get really attached to him. I was like that to” Virgil said.

“You know you have to change that rule now right?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, of course .I will change it,” Logan said.

“Wait who were you with? if I may asked” Logan asked.

He didn't ask when Virigl brought it back a long time ago. But he still was somewhat interested to know who Virgil went out with during that time.

“I went out with Apathy for like a week,” Virgil told him.

“Wait Apathy? Why him? I never saw him as your type” Logan said.

“My type used to be guys who ignored me. And I thought he cared about me but it turns out he doesn't feel anything. I was a teen who saw him as a cool bad boy type but dude just tired and not wanting to talk. And he knew a lot about me. So I thought he like me. But I realized he knew everything about everyone and I was not special to him” Virgil said.

“But now I have higher standards,” He told logan.

"Im sorry to hear about that" Logan told him. Virgil didn't say anything for a bit. Thinking to himself.

“Hey after you're done asking Remy. Come to my room. I have somewhat of a taste in clothing and I used to live with Remus to know what he was into since he was very vocal about it” Virgil offered.

“Thank you Virgil,” Logan told him.

A little smile came from the tired man and he left. The little dog follow behind him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus is in his domain. His cabin to be exact. The cabin is pretty small since it is not used often. A little wolf lays on the floor near a table. The whole room was pretty much every part. It was a bed ,kitchen,bath room, and living room. Remus is digging through a drawer. Remus knows he looks amazing but he needs an outfit to prove that even more. He needs something he can move with it on and look nice in. He dug through to find a neon green shirt and shorts. That work.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remus goes back to Logan's room fully dressed in his get up. He hears a knock on the door assuming it is Logan. He opened it with a smile to see Roman.

“Oh brother , what do you need?” Remus asked.

“Do you really hang out with logan everyday or are you just this clingy?” Roman asked.

Remus responds with a nasty glare.

“Listen I needed to- What in the loving heck are you wearing?” Roman asked, staring at his attire.

“Pretty good right. It is the outfit of all my luckiest clothing” Remus said.

"See wrist band when I lost my finger while doing a prank since I would mostly lost my hand instead" Remus said.

"What missing finger?" Roman asked

"The one that was sew back on" Remus told him.

“ oh okay but why aren't you wearing your regular attire?” Roman asked to pull a bit of shirt to examine a stain. Remus pulled away.

“I’m going to do something fancy but I wanna be able to murder in it as well” Remus admitted.

“Wow first off are you trying to impress as well or are you planning on murdering them with your fashion sense” Roman jokes.

“Says the rip off prince charming” Remus told him back.

“Remus if you’re trying to impress someone let me help. I have the fashion sense gene” Roman said.

“Fine but you know what he likes more than me” Remus said.

“Meet me in my room and I'll show what a true way to impress is” Roman told him after leaving.

Remus said "fine" and went into the duct.

___________________________________________________________________________

Virgil is laying on his bed as Logan stands in front of a mirror adjusting his turtle neck collar. Logan was wearing a grey turtleneck and a blazer with long black pants. Virgil also gave Him earrings that were dark blue.

“Do you think he likes an outfit like this?” Logan asked Virgil.

Virgil sat on the bed and scratched his chin. “No it is missing something”. He snaps his finger and jumps off the bed to grab a pendant from his stand. He puts it on Logan blazer. It was a bat with red ruby eyes. 

“That's better,” he said.

“Thank you Virgil. I really appreciate this,” Logan thanked him.

“No problem. Just know if Remus gets too touchy it's totally fine to slap him” Virgil told him.

“I know Virgil,” Logan said.

Logan admire the thing. He thought it was very kind for Virgil to help with this.

"You know I don't think they any thing wrong with Patton anymore" Virgil told him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yeah he came to me apologize for everything" Virgil told him. sitting on his bed petting Ruthie.

"He said he was sorry for his behavior and is going to try to be better" Virgil told him. Logan thought to himself. Have the effects warn off?

"So is he gonna change his mind on the wall?" Logan asked.

Virgil look away guilt in his eyes. 

"He actually gave reasons why we should go through with it" Virgil said.

"Oh give me a break" Logan said angrily. as he mess with his sleeves.

"No they were actually good reasons. Like the whole Roman stabbing thing" Virgil explain.

"Virgil I cant believe you are actually on his side" Logan turn to him.

"I'm not on anyone side. Just it not completely bad" Virgil told him. Logan sigh.

"It would be good for Thomas" Virgil said as he crossed his arms.

Logan walk to the door and said. "Thank you Virgil for everything. We can talk about this more later" Logan told him as he left.

____________________________________________________________________________

Roman is tightening the tie on Remus. It looks more like strangling. 

“If you dare make a joke about this I will stab you. ”Roman told him.

“Oh I love sword p-” Remus was cut off by Roman who now may actually be strangling him.

Roman let's go and take a few steps back to take a look. He is proud he was able to change Remus in a way. Remus was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie. Roman had put makeup on him so his eye bags were less seeable. His hair was not mess anymore.

“Wow, I'm good,” Roman said to himself.

“Are you sure this is impressive? I mean it does not come off as fake” Remus said.

“Oh you look great my brother. They basically fall at your feet” Roman told him. Remus' brain went to the sexy idea of knife playing with Logan with Roman comment. He blush.

“Who are you going with ? I mean my brother wanting to look nice for someone. They must be special.” Roman comments as he goes to his mirror to glance at himself.

“They really are. They make my blood wanna bleed out of my skin” Remus responded while biting his bottom lip.

“Gross. So spill” Roman said.

Remus thought he couldn't let it out since Logan expressed why. He may have to lie to his brother.

“Janus and I are going to do something fun,” Remus lied.

“Oh really Janus. Huh I get it he's tall and he has a face to draw you in but he is such a liar. I would go for a more trustful side. But I get you Remus” Roman said.

Remus really didn't like the idea of saying it was Janus but it made the most sense for him to hang out with him the most, not as of recent though. 

“Did you remember how he was at Logan. He acted like Logan was your boyfriend you were trying to sneak in” Roman said.

“He fucking hates Logan. He would bite his head off. That would be a beautiful view.” Remus commented.

Roman gave him a very grossed out look. “I wish I could understand you my brother” Roman commented.

"So how did he ask you out?" Roman asked.

"He asked when I brought him into my domain. We were stare gazing" Remus lied.

"Oh sweet. i thought you two would get together while hiding a body" Roman told him. 

Remus walk over to Roman air vent which was near his drawer.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Roman asked.

“Oh no he is not in the mood to see lights sides now” Remus lied.

“Oh gothca ” Roman understood.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus falls onto the bed. Falling face first. He looks up to see Logan who sat at the front of the bed front. Remus noticed his outfit. The dark blue works against his collar bone. Remus loves the sight. Logan looks at Remus. Scanning him up and down. Logan laughed into his hands. 

“I know it's a weird sight. Trust me.” Remus said.

“You look good. I just didn't expect to ever see you wear that”Logan says as he stands up.

“Roman dress you?” Logan asked.

“Yeah duh” Remus responded.

“So who dresses you? Let me guess it was a boy furry” Remus said.

“A furry? Oh a fur animal. Oh no Remus. It was Virgil. He now sorta knows we're dating” Logan admitted.

“Oh is that a good thing or bad thing?” Remus asked.

“He said he could hear of us. But it's fine since he told me he wouldn't say anything” Logan said.

“Yep Virgil was always good at keeping stuff. Like leaving” Remus said off handed while looking away.

“I will add that to things we will talk about later. Let go” Logan said. Remus sat up to fix his coat. Logan notice Remus tie and pulls it closer to him. Remus thought something else was going on. Logan lets go and walk over and grabs a pair of scissors and one of his own ties. He takes the one off of Remus and changes it to his and then proceeds to cut it up.

“Why would you do that?” Remus asked, loving the look of the tie.

“You don't look like you when wearing Roman ties. And I didn't wanna ruin Roman tie” Logan told him.

“Thank you Logan,” Remus said, blushing away.

"Does Roman know were dating?" Logan asked.

"He acutally think Im dating Janus" Remus tells him.

Logan laughs into his hands. "I cant imagine you dating him." Logan said.

"Yeah cause im dating you" Remus said getting closer.

"And I'm glad I said yes" Logan told him.

Logan looks up to the vent and hopes he doesn't ruin the Virgil gave him. Remus is already ahead of him. He jumps and goes into the vent. Logan tries to pull himself up. he never been the strong type. He gets help from Remus. 

It was quite dark and small. Remus was able to go just fine. Logan kept bumping his head. 

Turns and going back and forth. They were almost there until. Remus stops as he examines a sound.

“Remus, what is happening?” Logan asked. Remus didn't answer for a long while. He turns back to Logan.

“We aren't the only ones in the vent,” Remus said. That causes Logan to go pale. Of course no monster could exist here but.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked.

“Just that we need to be more wary of them. I hear an animal.” Remus said.

Logan could not hear anything. Remus procced on wards leaving Logan confused.

“Remus if something is in here. Then we would leave. I don't want us getting hurt” Logan said.

“Oh he won't hurt us. I'm just saying he's a big guy so we need to find ways around him” Remus said.

“But what is he? Remus” Logan asked.

Remus turned to him with a flat look. “He a Giant Pacific Octopus” Remus told him.

“What?” Logan looks ahead to see long rectangles across the air duct trying to move across.

“How did a Giant Pacific Octopus get into the vents?” Logan asked.

Logan thought a lot in that moment. Why was an animal like that here? Why is the animal so calm? And how is this vent not breaking?

Remus went following the animal down the vent. Logan went with him. Remus and Logan follow him for a while not realizing how quick the creature can move. They see light up ahead of a lit up room. The animal opened shaft.

“So this is what you been up to Larry?” Remus asked. No sound came from the creature. Remus took that and jumped out of the vent. Logan is completely lost of words. Logan jumped forward to land onto the couch of the neutral rooms. Logan falls on top of Remus. 

“Sorry Remus. You okay?” Logan asked. Remus responded with a thumbs up.

Logan jumps off of Remus. Remy was standing near them with a drink in hand. He pulls his glasses off for a bit to see the mess.

“So you meet Larry,” Remy said. Logan looks up to the octopus tentacle hanging out of the vent to then grab the vent door and close it.

“So there's an octopus living in the vent?” Logan said getting the dust off of him.

“Yep we've been trying to get him out but nothing has worked so far” Remy said as he took a sip. Emile who is also in the room walks over to them. 

“We've been really trying but Larry doesn't seem to want to leave. He very much a lone wolf” Emile said. 

“How did he get in there in the first place?” Logan asked.

“Remus, you want to explain?” Remy said, looking at Remus. Remus was messing with his hair. He notices all the gazes on him.

“Oh well it's actually quite funny. So when I got Larry he didn't seem like a bathtub kind of guy. So I thought well the vent is open and no one use them so” Remus explained.

“You unleash a 200 pound octopus in the air vents” Logan accused.

“Hey he wanted to go up there more than me. And it is not like he was a blue ring. He won't hurt a fly. Dude fix the vents sometimes. He's amazing” Remus glees.

“Remus, he was supposed to take care of you, not fix the air vents,” Emile said as he fixed his glasses.

“Hey he still comes out sometimes. He took a bath in my bathroom last week. He looked shiny earlier so he was using my room” Remus said.

Everyone gave him a look like they were done with it. He felt guilty under pressure. “Okay I will find another way to get Larry out. But if he goes back up there on his own account that is not my fault” He says.

Remy looks at Logan giving him a look Logan didn't understand. “Nice outfit,” Remy said, taking a sip.

“Thank you Remy. Also Dr. Emile it has been a long time” Logan greeted.

“Oh it has Logan. Hey come in sometimes I would love to chat with you again” Emile said grabbing Remy hand. 

“I would love to come too. When you have time” Logan told him.

“I always have time Logan,” Emile told him.

“Well you guys have the room until 8 so have fun” Says Emile as he walks with Remy.

Logan looks to see the room. He leads and opens the door. The room looks the same as it did when he first went in. They both walk into the empty studio. Remus stretches his arms out. His jacket has rips due to the falls. Remus walks around the room.

“Man, we can do a lot here” Remus tells him.

“Maybe I can get a stereo from my room,” Remus told him. He looks up to the vent above. Remus cups his hand together.

“HEY LARRY!” Remus screamed at it. A tentacle falls from the shaft.

“Do you mind getting my stereo?” Remus asked. Larry understood and went back up.

Logan walked over amazed by the new discovery.

“You had a Giant Pacific Octopus ?” Logan asked Remus.

“We all dark sides got pets. Mine was the biggest '' Remus jokes.

“So what was with Emile telling you he was supposed to take care of you?” Logan asked.

Remus had a confused look. “Emile sees me as some kid he needs to fix. I used to go to his therapy appointment all the time. But he didn't change how he talked to me as time went on. He talk to me like I was misguided or some shit.” Remus tells him sitting on the floor taking off his shoes. Logan sits down next to him.

“So why the octopus?” Logan asked.

“He thinks Janus is gonna die or some shit and I'm gonna lose a older sibling or some shit” Remus told him.

“I mean he is. Didn't you think that early when we were in his room” Logan asked.

“Yeah but when I saw him getting mad at you. I saw determination, you know. Maybe he's gonna be a special case right. Maybe if he talks to Thomas and Thomas accepts him then he will be good as new. I mean he always got a plan. Death can't kill Janus.” Remus told him.

“Remus First off Death can kill anything. It is their job to do that. And second there is no such thing as a special case when it comes to something like that” Logan told him. Grabbing his arm to console. Remus pulls it away.

“There has to be a special case. I mean if there is not then what gonna happen to me when I get rejected?” Remus asked.

“Remus you aren't gonna be rejected. If we work together then you won't be” Logan told him.

Remus snicker a little and smile at Logan. “That something I love about you Logan you see the good. But the-” Remus was cut off by Logan.

“Remus promised me you wont die on me” Logan said, holding his pinky out , feeling childish.

“You really making me pinky swear?” Remus said, confused.

“I wanna hear you swear to me. I want to know that you also believe in the swear” Logan said. holding his pinky out still. Remus gave him a hesitant look. He gazed at Logan's hand. Remus faced change to seriously. He wraps his pinky around Logan's.

“I , Remus, promise not to die. I pinky swear” Remus swear to him. Logan was about to let go but was still held by Remus.

“Do you promise me to tell me when something is wrong?” Remus asked Logan.

“To tell you?” Logan said aloud.

“Logan you keep a lot of stuff to yourself and I wanna hear it since you mean a lot to me” Remus confessed.

“And It's fine if you really don't wanna talk about it. Just tell me eventually. I wanna be your safe space” Remus told him. Logan thought to himself. 

“I , Logan promise I wont keep things to myself” Logan swear. Remus let go. And stood up.

“Well that's a way to start a date” Remus said.

“Well we had to get the tense stuff out of the way for the fun stuff right” Logan said.

The opening on the shaft was heard of the animal lowering a stereo. Remus walks over to it and picks it up.

“Right on cue prick” Remus said light heartily. Larry pat Remus on the head and leaves. Remus fixes his messed up hair.

“Did he pick out some CDs for it?” Logan asked. 

Remus click a button to eject the disk. A disk slider pulls out and already has a disk in it. 

“Oh hey it my old playlist” Remus says.

“Well color me bloody Mary red. I was quite shocked for him to pick this” Remus told him.

“What songs are on it?” Logan asked.

“It has a bunch of emo music added with some of my own songs” Remus told him.

“You made a song?” Logan asked.

“Oh yeah. A lot of it was inspired by twenty one pilots and MCR '' Remus confessed.

“Do you mind If I take a listen?” Logan asked.

“Oh sure” Remus put it on the floor. He ejected the disk back in. He skipped around.

“This song was inspired by Welcome To The Black Parade. It call "Who kill Timmy?" ” Remus told him. He proceeded to play the song. Logan expected a drum to be heard but instead it was a bunch of glass bottles being shattered and sounds of cars crashing. Screams came and went.

Remus was dancing. He takes off his jacket. And dance with just a white shirt and a rip tie. Logan was more Focus on Remus. He dance like no other. Just throwing his arms wherever he wanted to.

Remus sees him and gestures to him to join. Logan shakes his head but Remus pulls him. Remus leads the way. He put his hand on Logan back. Grabbing his other to lead.

Logan cant dance. And not in that quirky way. He means he just cant really. He was told by Roman that he dances like his left and right foot were stolen from him and that he dance like he was trying to win a contest for being the worst dance. 

“I’m not the best at dancing” Logan confessed to him.

“Oh I cant either. So just imagine you are dancing on the fingers of homophobes okay” Remus told him. Logan look to Remus feet to see he is actually kind of doing that. Logan trips and step on Remus feet. Causing Logan to fall to the ground. Logan really didn't feel like dancing. Remus notice the look.

“Hey my way of doing it wont work for you. So let do this. So let act like it a two player game. Where the floors are a rhyme like those light up squares. And we need to do the pattern. When my foot goes down you have to have it next to it. Since it needs our combine weight” Remus explain.

“So like a puzzle?” Logan asked.

“Oh yeah so let do it” Remus said, holding his hand out. Logan grab his hand. The stereo change to the next song. It was the song Weirdo Waltz by Peter Gundry. Remus pull him up and start to dance with him.

“Never saw you as a waltz kind of person Remus” Logan told him.

“It easy once you get the hangs of it.” Remus told him. They dance for a while. They got tired after the third song. They sat down. Remus lay on his back. Logan got on top of him.

“I don't get how you grew a mustache while none of us can” Logan told him. 

“I’m mature creative so of course I can grow one. Can you not actually see?” Remus asked him.

“Yes weirdly I have 20/100 vision. Same with Patton. I never got why though” Logan told him.

Remus took his glasses off his face and put them on him.

“Do I look amazing?” Remus said.

“I cant really see you Remus” Logan told him.

“You as blind as a mole rat” Remus tell him giving him his glasses back.

“I may be blind but I still enjoy beauty that right in front of me” Logan told him. Remus roll his eyes with a smile. Remus lead to kiss Logan. Lips pressing against together. Logan pulled away feeling like he could see clearly.

Remus gives him a look. Logan was confused.

“Was it bad?” Logan asked.

“Nah it just you should really tell me when your aroused you have a third eye pop out of your head” Remus tells. 

Logan went pale white. He turn away quickly trying to hide it. His eye appeared at the worst time. Remus was confused why Logan was acting like this.

“Hey I didn't know you had a third eye. It look so fucking cool. I lov-” Remus was cut off.

“You really weren't supposed to see that” Logan told him. Remus tried to get closer.

“Why? you look cool lo. I love weird shit. I am legit weird shit. Did you think I would find you ugly?” Remus asked.

“No but I just don't like talking about it” Logan told him. He pull his legs closed to himself.

Remus thought for a bit. He got a idea. He pulled his white shirt off. Logan notice the throwing of clothes. But didn't turn. He blush though.

“Hey Lo look” Remus told him.

Logan hesitant to look. He see Remus has a hole in his chest that hang a tentacle that was cut off half way.

“When did this happen?” Logan asked concern.

“Well you see. When Romulus body was basically tearing it self apart .I was the twin who wanted to be fuse so my body attempt to grab on was adding a tentacle” Remus confused.

“But I fail so I then had this. But one day I was trying to mess with Janus and got this thing stuck in a shedder” Remus explain.

“Oh my god” Logan gasped.

“Oh no it was turn off. It just got stuck but the only way to get it off was cutting it off myself” Remus told him.

“Does it still hurt?” Logan asked him.

“Nah it fine and it growing back” Remus told him. 

“So don't feel ashamed about your weird body parts. I mean you got a cool eye. It probably does something cool” Remus told him.

“It shows what a side is thinking and it shows the temperatures in the room” Logan confused.

“Holy shit what am I thinking?” Remus asked.

“Um let me see” Logan use his eye. Remus was thinking about “Hand sanitizer?” Logan guessed.

“Woah you are over power with that” Remus said amazed.

“Why are you thinking about hand sanitizer?” Logan asked.

“Well Covid is happening and as for safety I drink a whole gallon of it. So my insider are clean” Remus told him.

“Remus I swear to god. You cant drink a gallon of hand sanitizer” Logan told him.

“How else am I supposed avoid covid? and sides you like the taste of it because you keep kissing me” Remus told him.

“Oh my god it make sense why it taste like it. Also we sides cant get covid Remus” Logan told him.

“I aint risking it” Remus said crossing his arms.

“Remus you literally kiss me earlier” Logan said.

“I had hand santiazer in my mouth so it block it off like socks do when you sleep with the homies” Remus told him.

“What? You know how stds work but germ touching disease you don't get?” Logan said.

“Don't come crawling to me when you get it with your unclean mouth” Remus tells him.

“Oh my god Remus” Logan said.

"So when did it appear?" Remus asked him.

"I don't know it just appeared one day" Logan told him.

“Hey so can you show your eye around me when we hang out?” Remus asked.

“I don't know. I don't like this part of me” Logan said.

“Why?” Remus asked.

“Non of the good sides have it. I’m the only side with this thing” Logan complain.

“Well I can tell you. You aren't the only one with weird body parts. I mean Patton turns into a frog Logan.” Remus console him.

“I guess you right there” Logan told him.

“And Roman has a extra toe” Remus told him.

“What really?” Logan asked.

“Wait that actually may just be me. Do twin share that kind of thing?” Remus asked.

Logan let out a laugh. Remus smiled to hear his laugh.

“I will show my eye when we are hanging out okay Remus” Logan told him.

Remus smiled and got closer and kiss his lips.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Extra

“ Hey when you said we would talk about it later you were joking right?" Remus said.

Logan pull a role of paper that falls onto the floor.

“Nope” He tells him.

“God damnit” Remus utters.


	8. Swiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a nightmare. But due to Remus powers he can come in and do whatever they want but with one problem. Logan has to be hurt at the end if he want the dream to be over and to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I had writer block and this chapter is really imporant. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what I can fix in the comments.

Logan went to bed that night not thinking he would end up where he did. Logan was once in his bed to now in the ocean of all places. He had his hands wrap in steel chains with in a metal box. His mouth was covered with a cloth and his glasses were taken off of him. He could barley see anything besides the light that came from the top. He sank down deeper into the green ocean water. His air was leaving him as he sank further and further. He felt broken and scared. He needs to get back to the surface before he loses all of his air. He tried to somewhat swim but the effort was meaningless . He really wishes he would learn now. He tries pushing himself up but fails due to the box causing him to go down deeper. He met the floor of the ocean. Falling into ruins. He couldn't breathe anymore. It felt like he was in space and some thing was sucking out his air but replacing it with water and basically water boarding him. Logan felt the dizziness kicking in. His ears popped as the air left his head.

Logan actually loves the ocean. He loves the animal and the life in it. He remembers whenever Thomas would go to the beach and he would help find shells and feel the sand. The world felt calm. Even if Logan was about to die he quite enjoyed the softness of the world around him. Seeing animals seem around him as he slowly loses air. His heart calms down as it stops. Logan closed his eyes to feel something press against him. It sucks his skin leaving marks. He felt safe when it touch him. Like it was familiar. 

Logan saw the figure grabbing onto him. Was he safe? He didn't know but he pass out before knowing.

Logan woke up coughing pounds of water out of his chest. He used his arms holding himself up .The saltiness against his throat made it so dry. He looked up to see Remus of all people. He gets water off of himself by shaking. Logan was amazed to see him. 

“Remus what are you doing-” Logan coughs not being able to speak. Logan coughs into his hands. Salt water coming out. The salt scratch his throat more then ever.

Remus got next to on the floor next to him ready to help him. His clothes were wet and sagged on to Logan.

“So what with you and water ?”Remus asked so casually.

“Remus why are you here? And where are we?” Logan asked Remus. Remus took a deep breath. But he also was banging the side of head to get water from it.

“Were in your dream Logan” Remus told him as he kept hitting the side of his head.

“What?” Logan said.

“Yeah um you were in a nightmare and I saved you. And now your lucid dreaming” Remus said trying to explain it like a teacher talking to a child.

“Wait, so you're not actually Remus?” Logan asked.

“Oh no it real me” Remus said but didn't explain.

“How does that work?” Logan asked.

“Wait didn't Roman ever bring this up?” Remus asked.

Logan does recall Roman talking about his dreams about other sides but he never really listens. Personally Logan never really cared about dreams but he also never had a dream. Only night mares. It just a illusion and didn't effect the real world. He never was the day dreamer type anyway.

Logan shake his head. Remus looked tired as a response.

“Fucking shit. Listen so um I guess Roman never explains to you guys about our creative abilities correct?” Remus asked. Logan nodded.

“So let me explain this the best way I can. Creative sides don't dream. We can go into other dreams. If we are near other people we can by chance we can go into other dreams. So technically I'm actually me.” Remus explained.

“Why didn't you bring this up before?” Logan asked.

“I thought you knew . Roman should have told you about it” Remus said. They went silent for a bit. 

“Roman may have mentioned it but I didn't really listen” Logan said, looking somewhat embarrassed. Remus looks away and sighed. He brushes off his outfit and stands up.

“Come on Lo let's find the room” Remus said. Logan finally looked at the room he was in. It seems like a hall with vault doors opening to who knows where. Remus went to one and knocked on it and then would go to the next one. He did this with a couple before Logan cut in.

“What are you doing Remus?” Logan asked. Logan got up and walked over to him. 

“Well the thing about nightmares is that they have one good thing in them. Usually they are safe spaces. We're in between. Kind of like the between a chocolate bar and a razor that was hidden inside of it.” Remus explained.

“So knock on the vault doors is how you find it?” Logan asked.

“No I’m seeing if I can hear water on the other side if I do then it is not the room.” Remus said. He knocks on the door to hear a long bong sound and a squash sound of water. He jumps up and goes to the next one. Logan joins in to help since they have a lot of vault doors.

This kind of showed Logan how powerful the sides actually were. Because he understood why Remus and Roman have such abilities since Thomas needs his creative sides the most in his career. But what more could they do? 

He hears the sound of the vault being open. Logan walks over to as Remus slides into a vault. He joins and step into the not ocean room but a -

“An underwater house?” Remus said confused. Indeed it was such a thing. It was a two story house that had a giant window leading out into the ocean. The walls were covered in brown bookshelves. Pictures of great scientists hang from the walls without book casts in front of them. A small kitchen that had light brown woods and a tile floor. A living room with tapes laying against the tv and a couch with a dark blue color.

“This is my dream house “Logan gasped. He walked forward taking in everything. This was something he imagined to be escape for him but knew he could never have.

“For a man who can't swim. You weirdly like being close to it" Remus said as he walked over to a glob and wiped his finger against it.

“Wait how long am I in the dream for?” Logan asked.

“Well nightmare and dreams are supposed to be fast because they design to get to an end goal like scaring you to the worst but if you don't get to that goal till the end of the night then we got a lot of hours to hang out here” Remus tells him with a grin.

“So we get to hang here until 9 am” Logan finished. Logan felt happy with that. Remus smiled at him as Logan took in the beautiful room. He could not believe he actually got to live here. Just for a bit. It was always something he somewhat wanted.

“Hey lo your eye showing” Remus smiled. Logan blush and allow the eye to close back into his forehead. Remus shook his hands in front of Logan and said “Didn't I tell you I like seeing it”. Remus grabs his hands showing his caring side. Logan's eyes show again looking lovely into Remus' eyes.

"Sorry , I got too excited." Logan said as he fix his glasses.

"You look really cute with it. And sides you don't have to worry about anyone else. Let have fun tonight" Remus told him.

“Thank you Remus,” Logan said. This was going to be a good night.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus lay on the couch like a dog in sunlight. Logan was cooking in the small kitchen making a very healthy meal. Logan looks out the small window with curtains on each side. The house was underwater so he saw a little creature swim by . Some took notice of him questioning why a human home lives under the water. But most ignore it. 

Remus rolls over the couch and looks at the tv. He saw a box full of VS tapes. He pulled one out of the box. It was labeled “Thomas first class”. It seems Logan memories were made into tapes in the dream. Remus put in one and allowed the tv to change to the show of the mind of Thomas during that day. Logan hears the loud sounds come from the tv and looks away from what he was doing. 

“What are you watching?” Logan asked.

“Oh so the dream turns your memories into film , I’m just checking out a few” Remus told him.

“I never got to see any of this when the wall was put up” Remus told him.

“Oh really “ Logan committed sadly.

Logan walked over back to his cooking thinking about the sad thought that the dark sides didn't see any of this. Maybe that is why Janus tries to act like a parent due to just not seeing everything. Of course Virgil did not like us at the beginning due to him being pushed down for so long. 

Logan was brought out his thinking due to feeling the slight pain of his finger. He looked at it to see blood gushing out of it due to him cutting himself while cutting a few carrots on the wooden board. Remus peeks over into the kitchen and comes in.

“Well aren't you a little clumsy teacher? '' Remus calls him.

“I guess I just got lost in thought” Logan told him.

Remus walked over and held Logan hand looking at the cut. The substance was a blue color. It ran down his finger leaving the trail. It went down like a trail down an icy mountain.

“Am I allowed to lick it?” Remus asked. 

“No , why would you ask that?” Logan asked as it puzzled him.

“Well I wonder if our blood types taste different since they have different colors. My lime” Remus tells him.

“Remus, I don't think our blood has a different taste and I am now deeply concerned about you licking your own blood,” Logan tells him. Logan looks at the cabinet and grabs a band aid and puts it on.

“So what are you making anyway?” Remus asked as lean on a counter next to Logan. Logan goes back to cooking.

“I’m just making chili beef and radish noodle soup” Logan says as he proceeds.

“Oh that sounds different. I never eat anything beside candy corn and deodorant. Maybe I get you one bar later “ Remus tells him.

“I have to decline the offer but thank you Remus” Logan tells him.

Remus shrugs and walks out of the kitchen. Remus walks to a closet he finds beside the stairs in the house. It is filled with 50’s style suits. Logan seems to love the style of the time. The suits seem to give the square shape. All had different ties hang to them. Remus grabbed one and thought it would be fun to put it on.

___________________________________________________________________________

Logan placed the bowls out on the table beside the giant window. Fish stop to look inside. Logan stares at them. He kind of wishes he experienced dreams before because this was breathtaking to him. He hears a “Ta da'' behind him. He seems Remus wearing a white shirt and a jacket wrap around his waist. Long grey pants and a green tie. The white shirt seems rough up and covered with black eyeliner and patches of white foundation. Remus' face was covered in tons of eye makeup. He seemed very proud.

“Looking good huh” Remus said.

Logan proceeds to put a hand over his mouth. He was about to laugh. He mostly was gonna laugh at how cute he was more than anything. 

“Remus, you look good,” Logan tells him. With a sly calming smile. Remus blush and show his smile. Showing his fangs.

____________________________________________________________________________

They both sat down at the table. The soup steam from the bowels it came from. Logan knew the proper etiquette. But Remus seems to be nervous about this. He usually eats very differently compared to other sides. He never really had to worry about it since he didn't care how the other felt when it came to how he ate. He chugs , burps and grabs things without asking. But for once he cared since Logan was sitting in front of him. Logan notices his nervous behavior about how he places things. Remus seems to start holding things like he was type roping over a pit.

“Are you okay Remus?” Logan asked. Held his wine glass in his hand.

Remus took notice of the question. “Oh yeah I’m fine. I just ain't use to fancy dining that all '' He explained.

“You don't have to be fancy around me Remus. Just act like you are normal around me” Logan tells him. Remus seems to calm down by that answer. He leans back into the soft wood chair. “Good to know Logan,” Remus responded.

They talk about normal things for a bit. To stories about growing up on different sides. To embarrassing stories that they grew to appreciate. They talked so long their dinner grew cold.

Logan became more relaxed while talking. Remus looked back and thought to himself. He was probably in the best place he had been in a while. He was in a happy relationship and better as a person. Though he still loves all the bad shit he also likes some of the wholesome stuff. He kind of considers romance more sexual than his other kinks because it gave him all different kinds of feelings down there.

Remus lend back in his chair. He lend so far back to see an old radio. It sat on the shelf behind them. Remus had an idea. He got up and walked over to Logan who was still trying to eat the now cold soup. Remus put his arms on Logan's shoulder. Sliding his head closer to Logan ears.

“Do you wanna do something that acquires a lot of movement?” Remus asked. Logan ears turn bright red. He was not against it but he didn't know if Remus would want a lot from Logan. Logan never saw himself as someone for this so-

“Logie I want to dance with you.” Remus said now by the radio to turn to him. His jacket was off his waist and it was just his tone body in the shirt and pants without the tie. Logan blush more.

“Stop trying to make it sounds like you are asking me for sex. You know I look into it too deeply” Logan said.

“Aww but I love seeing all that scarlet red blood rush to that beautiful head of yours. It makes my brain turn to goo. Maybe you can try to fuck my goo brain later” Remus suggest but he change his attention to the CDs. Logan really didn't get Remus.

“Hey maybe we should play something light. Hey you can go get some suits out of the closet and I will set the place up since you made dinner. Unless you want me to undress you myself ”Remus wink.

Logan declines the offer but proceeds to go change. He grabbed a denim blue suit with a light blue tie. He went to the dream house bathroom which was yellow and had a mirror. It pretty small and could only fit two people. Logan was pretty tall so it gave him a little bit of trouble. He look at himself. He always wear formal but for once it felt different. Maybe because after he walks out he gets to dance with Remus. Logan was never the daydream type but being around the imaginative Remus he somehow liked the idea of doing that. Him and Remus dancing with candles glowing around them. He wonder what Remus got to show him. He look at himself. He hope he look good enough for this. 

He stepped out of the bathroom to see. Remus standing in the middle of a fire all around him. He was smirking. The radio played “I don't wanna set the world on fire”. Remus raises his hands high up.

“Surprised” He cheered. Logan was speechless because this is not what he expected at all.

“REMUS!!” Logan yelled.

____________________________________________________________________________  
_ A hours later.

Logan was sitting on a now burnt darken couch. He had his face in his hands as Remus sat awkwardly next to him. He fidget his thumbs in his hand. Most of the room now is burnt beside the little radio.

“Why did you do that?” Logan asked Remus. He still had his face in his hand.

“Well.. I thought I wanted to show how much you meant to me. And I thought dancing in a flame was romantic. Maybe we could have gotten a burn mark together” Remus explained. 

“Remus that could have hurt you and me. You put us both at risk” Logan said as he now had his face out of his hand and looked at him. Remus had the expression of a child who had been yelled at.

“I'm sorry” Remus said now looking at his hands. He scratched his wrist aggressively.

“Remus I like the thought but if something can hurt one of us then don't do it. And I mean this physically” Logan explained placing his hand on Remus arm to stop him from scratching himself.

“It's just I want to make tonight worth waking up and remembering that dream” Remus tells him.

“Trust me Remus. I'm going to remember this night in a good way” Logan told him.

“Hey since the radio wasn't burnt maybe you would like to dance with me?” Logan asked as he got up and held out his hand. Remus grabs his hand. And Logan led him into the middle of the room. He changed the radio to “Nocturnal Waltz by Johannes Bornlof ''. He held his hand again to Remus. He may have to left feet but he learns to just go with the flow like Remus. Remus exactly leads the way. They were nose to nose with each other. Remus looks longingly into Logan's eyes. 

Logan meant the world to Remus. And Remus meant the world to Logan. They spun each other or stepped on each other's toes but it didn't matter. They are with each other. 

-creak-creak- was heard. Logan looked to the window to see a crack had formed and was chasing up the glass. Remus noticed it too. As cracks made the room feel somber. Water began to leak out of them sprinkling everything around it. 

“Oh shit” Remus yelped as he grabbed Logan's hand and headed towards the door. He grabbed onto the door knob trying to budge it open.

“Remus what is happening?” Logan asks, scared as ever. He felt the pressure of the room thicken.

“I told you at the beginning that the dream ends with you drowning but I stop that and so the dream is trying to finish itself” Remus tells him as he is trying to open the door.

“Then I should just drown then. It will be over, ``Logan tells him. Remus stops for a bit. But before he could say anything he heard an animal growl. it echo outside causing all the fish to run away.

“I don't think drowning is your end lo” Remus tells him. Logan feels shivers down his spine. Remus then gives up on the door handle and slam himself into the door making a loud thud. The water came in more and more. Logan joined and helped him. They both try to use their strength against the white door. Remus felt the pain in his shoulder. He stops for a bit to see the floor is now covered in water.

“Logan water is coming in. Get upstairs” Remus tells him.

“But we need to get out of here,” Logan argued.

“I can breath under water. I will try with the door while you stay upstairs. The water is coming in real quick.” Remus tells him. Logan understands and runs upstairs. Water comes into room, its rise to Remus' knees. Remus gets the idea to go to the bathroom and check for bobby pins. He goes to the bathroom leaping there. He forcedly pulled the drawer to find nothing but hair gels and deodorant. It wasn't even the good kind.

Remus hears tons of water come in. He then heads to the dine table to grab the soft wood chair. He uses his brute strength to carry it over himself. He hits it against the door for it to not open.

“Goddamit” Remus screams. He feels the water reaching his knees. It was ruining his dress pants. What could he do? Remus thought. He only really had one idea left. He summoned tentacles to come out of his side. Two long black tentacles come out of his sides and peel back skin. He zooms in on the door but hits himself back due to the door just not breaking. 

“Fucking just let us out” He cursed. Remus didn't see any other options. He didn't want that thing to come after-. Remus looks at the window to see it. A giant monster stands outside of a glass window staring within. It was a giant octopus, With yellow glowing eyes. It moves it tentacles above him and smashes the glass causing all the water to come in. Remus faced it first. It rose so quickly that the pointe furniture started to float. Remus was under the water but felt something grab his ankle.

He sees the creature has wrapped himself around him. Trying to squeeze the blood out of his leg. Remus uses his arms to grab an arm chair and smack the animal eye. It lets go of Remus to then rub their eyes. Remus swims away to go upstairs and go through the bedroom door to see. Logan floating and not wake due to losing air. Remus grabbed him using his tentacles and pulled him closed. He grabbed Logan face, cupping it. He kisses him hoping to give air but nothing seems to fix this. He saw the bedroom had a window and broke it. And swam out with Logan. 

He was out but it was a long road up. The creature noticed their disappearance . Remus tried to swim up quickly as he could but got pulled down and let go of Logan. He felt the creature grab his arms try to rip them off of him. He reaches out his hand to Logan's floating body. 

He felt something he felt before. He felt a hole open up. His stomach has a tentacles stab through. He didn't feel anything because it was a dream. But knows he will feel this later. He summons a back tentacles and ram it into the eye of the creature for it to scream and howl due to the pain. He desperately swam towards Logan. He finally grabbed onto Logan. Holding him closely. He kept swimming.

Swimming.

Swimming.

The light felt so close yet so far. Just a few more strokes. Just a few more and he will be okay. 

The salt water was much different than the fresh air of the world. He saw the land of a small island. It had a few trees and was only sand and one rock. That seems like paradise right now. He swam with Logan in his arms. Sand burned in his wound but it didn't matter. Logan's body lay on the sand that had tides come in like a blanket. He pressed against Logan's stomach to give him CPR. He couldn't let Logan be hurt like this.

A breath of air but heard as He see Logan cough heavily and then lean towards his side. 

“Logan , you're okay!” Remus said happily. Logan turns his face to turn pale as he sees Remus organs out his body. 

“w̸̡̜̘̯̮̥̲͔͍̆̈́̿͜͝ͅḩ̶̮̤͔̻͕͕̩̟̖͔̏a̶̧̢͍͎̺͕̘͇̣̗̔̔̂̏̇̾̂̒́t̷͓̓̋̄̓̀̚͘̕ͅ ̵̨̦͕̯͈͍̮̙̭̱͖͌ͅͅŵ̵̨̨̹̙̟̙̪̥̰̮̩̠̝̝̣͍̂̂̾̇̒͐̏͐̄̈́̽̕͝͝r̵̫̝͕͇̰̗̘͗̆̀̌̃̊̀̾̑̂͂̑͂̍̐̐̕ǫ̸̢̙͕̠͈̩̜̩̯͓͓͎͌͛̚͜͜n̴̢̧̢̯͔͕̱͒̊̓̒̐̃͛̃͑͝͠ͅģ̷̹̥̫͓̩̯̬̟̣̬̑ͅͅ” Remus said before-

_____________________________________________________________________________ morning

Logan gasped for air as he sat up. He was covered in sweat. He had the worst dream. He saw the worst things he ever saw. He was glad it was all a dream. Maybe it would be a nice thing to tell Remus. He actually wanted to talk about it. Logan looked off his bed to where his boyfriend slept. To see.

Blood. Remus' stomach and mouth were bleeding heavily.

It wasn't a dream

_____________________________________________________________________________ A few minutes later in the dark side hall.

Remus was on the back of Logan. A green liquid came out. Logan was the most stressed he ever felt in his life. But all was heard was the grudge sound of the song “ The London bridge”. Remus was puking blood but trying to keep himself awake.

“Alright, Remus were almost there.” Logan told him. The dark halls scared him the most now. With telling him he was an awful person for letting his love be in his situation. Everything was his fault. 

He saw someone. A man in a suit and hat. It was Janus. He rushed over to see Remus. He grabbed forcefully off of him. He held Remus' now bruised face.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO HIM?” Janus screamed at Logan. Wrath and Apathy had shown up. Wrath looking upset while Apathy looking somewhat upset and neutral. Wrath rushed over to grab Remus off of Janus.

“He been gone for fucking weeks and you bring him back like!” Janus yells at the broken Logan.

“I-I-I” Logan utters before getting smashed in the head by Janus' staff. Logan falls to the ground as he gets hit by the staff more and more. Apathy runs over to grab Janus and stops him from doing it.

“YOU ARE HIS LOVER FOR GOD SAKE” Janus yells but stop by hearing a last breath before leaving into unconsciousness. Remus has pass out due to blood lose. Janus turns and a panic expression is shown. His human sides take over a little more as the snake slowly goes away for a bit. But he pulled back.

“Take him to his room NOW!” Janus screams at them. Apathy and wrath carry Remus away. Janus holds the end of his staff at Logan neck.

“If I fucking see you anywhere near that side again I will personally myself sent my snakes after you and skin you alive” Janus threatens before leaving. 

Logan is alone. And it is the worst feeling in the world.


End file.
